


Только победа принесет безопасность

by Lileo



Category: Blake's 7, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileo/pseuds/Lileo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эйвона застрелили на Гауде Прайм, но он почему-то выжил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только победа принесет безопасность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976) by [KerrAvonsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen). 
  * A translation of [Hide and Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032) by [KerrAvonsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen). 



> AU по отношению к двум последним сезонам "Горца", так как фик был написан раньше, чем они вышли. Упоминаются смерти персонажей обоих канонов.
> 
> Переведено на ФБ-2013  
> Беты: wakeupinlondon, Кристал.  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Часть 1. Первая смерть

Сладкий, болезненный запах заполнил нос, рот, легкие. Он вдохнул запах смерти. Попробовал пошевелиться, но что-то тяжелое придавило его сверху. Открыть глаза мешала застывшая корка на веках. Кровь? Его похоронили заживо?  
С внезапным отчаянием он толкнул придавившую его ношу, и та медленно сдвинулась. Он потер глаза и моргнул. Холод и тьма. Ночь и звезды. Край обрыва. Яма. Яма, полная трупов.  
Похоронили. Его почти похоронили заживо. Должно быть, приняли за мертвеца и бросили в открытую могилу вместе с остальными. И только поздний час и большой объем работ помешали им закончить свое дело — прикончить его.  
Волосы встали дыбом. Он сел. Желудок скрутило, и к окружавшей его смеси запахов экскрементов и крови добавился запах рвоты. Он встал, пошатываясь, выкарабкался из ямы — подальше от этого запаха бойни. Открытая могила была вырыта на опушке — настолько далеко от базы, насколько возможно, и все же на открытом месте. Не то чтобы здесь было много открытого пространства, конечно. База была тщательно скрыта в центре одного из обширных сосновых массивов, покрывающих эту часть планеты. Сейчас важны были только две вещи: первое — убраться отсюда подальше, второе — стянуть с себя эту мерзкую одежду и вымыться, сдирая кожу. Потом, возможно, он позволит себе подумать о случившемся. Но сейчас он будет идти, ползти, если придется. Но ни за что не повернет назад.

***

Где-то вдалеке Вила всхлипнул, когда флаер в очередной раз затрясло. Он посмотрел на свое лицо в тусклом отражении окна. Светло-русые волосы поредели. Вот что могут сделать долгие годы в бегах. Его открытое и дружелюбное, но в тоже время неприметное лицо идеально подходило для его профессии. Он говорил Керрил: «Вор — это не просто мое занятие, это моя суть». Возможно, ему стоило остаться с ней.  
— Будь ты проклят, Эйвон, — пробормотал он. — Никогда не думал, что доживу до момента, когда скажу тебе «Я же говорил». Но я же тебе говорил!  
Он угнал этот флаер, хотя и не умел пилотировать — не так хорошо, как остальные. Управление оказалось довольно простым, но, видимо, он либо угнал поврежденную машину, либо неправильно настроил автопилот.  
— Используем Блейка как символ сопротивления, да? Просто навестим старого друга? Зукан мертв, перейдем к следующему в списке? И мы спустились в эту дыру, и не вернулись обратно. Внедрились федеральные агенты — это была ловушка! Вся эта кампания оказалась ловушкой с Блейком в роли наживки. И он об этом даже не знал.  
Но лучше трястись в полете, чем попасть в лапы охотников за головами в лесу. Он выделял столько же тепла, сколько и любой другой человек, и не забыл, что Эйвон говорил о тепловых датчиках охотников. Эйвон. И все остальные. Не говоря уже о Блейке. Все они мертвы.  
— Почему ты должен был убить его, Эйвон? О, я знаю, ты думал, что он тебя предал. Но это был агент! Ты чертов идиот!  
Он старался не плакать, движимый адреналином и страхом. Когда все пошло не так, он упал на пол и притворился мертвым: слишком много стрельбы вокруг, чтобы кто-нибудь из солдат задумался, все ли тела действительно принадлежат мертвецам. Трусость была его защитой, так же, как и одним из недостатков. Он убрался оттуда прежде, чем команда зачистки пришла разбирать трупы. Темнело, возможно, они не закончат до ночи.  
— Почему это всегда происходит со мной? Меня просто брали с собой. Какой у меня был выбор? Открой эту дверь, Вила. Вскрой тот замок, Вила. Иди и дай себя подстрелить, Вила. Заткнись, Вила.  
Торчать здесь бессмысленно. Надо взять Орака и уходить. Эйвону компьютер больше не понадобится. Вила извинился перед телом Эйвона, вытащив ключ-активатор из его кармана. Эйвон всегда носил ключ Орака с собой, даже когда прятал сам компьютер. После угона флаера Вила попытался включить Орака, но тот не работал. Сломался. Возможно, удастся продать запчасти. Или найти кого-то, кто сможет его починить. Но сначала нужно убраться с этой планеты. Он не знал, куда бежал — он просто бежал.

***

Все еще грязный, он концентрировался на том, чтобы переставлять ноги. На черной коже не видны были пятна, но она стала жесткой от засохшей крови. Заклепки на куртке тускло блеснули в лунном свете, когда он пересек небольшую поляну. Поблизости не было даже ручья, чтобы вымыться. Фигура, освещенная луной, была довольно высокой, под кровью и грязью угадывался элегантный, привлекательный мужчина. Короткие темные волосы, аристократический нос, темно-карие глаза, видевшие слишком многое. Его неполные сорок лет ощущались как сотня.  
Он старался не думать, но ритм шагов отдавался в голове гнетущим мотивом. «Они мертвы. Они мертвы. Они все мертвы». Затем немного измененный вариант. «Это была ловушка. Я знаю, это была ловушка. Они мертвы. Они мертвы. Они все мертвы. Я тоже должен быть мертв». Он ожидал этого. И мысль, что он скоро составит Блейку компанию, вызвала ту последнюю ироничную гримасу. Искупление, призванное компенсировать ошибку — застрелил не того предателя. В конце концов, их смерти были бы связаны. Он не должен был выжить. За что судьба посмеялась над ним и пощадила? «Они умерли. Они умерли. Они все умерли».  
Услышать шум двигателя было почти облегчением. Без сомнения, охотник выследил его по теплу тела. Эйвон прислонился к дереву и стал ждать. Какой смысл бежать? Они все мертвы. У него нет ничего. Ни корабля, ни Орака, ни даже ключа — кто-то вытащил его из кармана — ни спасательного отряда наготове.  
Последний раз у него ничего не было на «Лондоне», везущем его на Сигнус Альфа, — колонию, откуда нет возврата. Тогда он был другим человеком. Компьютерная афера потерпела крах, Анна умерла под пытками (или он тогда так думал). Однако он все равно намеревался приземляться «на все четыре лапы», независимо от обстоятельств. И выживать. Что он сказал Блейку? «Умный человек может приспособиться». И Блейк привел в действие свой безумный и в итоге провалившийся план. Однако Блейку повезло в его обычной неуклюжей манере, и они угнали «Освободитель» — самый быстрый корабль в Галактике. И Блейк начал свой крестовый поход — вплоть до Андромедианской войны. Тогда Блейк исчез, и химера ускользнула от него.  
Он хорошо приспособился. Превратился из компьютерного взломщика в лидера революции. Керр Эйвон — разыскиваемый мятежник. Ха! Все идеалисты — дураки. Его мотивы были чисто практическими: Федерация просто не оставит его в покое. Связь с Блейком сделала его политическим преступником, и он никогда не будет в безопасности, никогда не будет свободен, до тех пор, пока они у власти. Но у него не получилось приспособиться к предательству. В последний раз он хотел умереть. Холодный подвал, бластер Севелан, гладящий шею, и тело Анны у его ног. Анны, которую он убил собственными руками. Анны, за которую он отдал бы свою жизнь. Анны, которая не умерла под пытками. Анны, которая предала его.  
Флаер приземлился недалеко. Ковер из сосновых иголок приглушал шаги, но охотник нашел его достаточно быстро. Он вынул оружие и направил Эйвону прямо в сердце.  
— Что у нас тут?  
Эйвон молчал.  
— Поссорился с женушкой, а? — охотник рассмеялся собственной шутке. Он был одет в коричневую кожу, вооружен до зубов, за голенище сапога был заткнут нож. Видя, что Эйвон не вооружен, охотник слегка расслабился и подошел ближе. И удивленно поднял бровь, когда разглядел, в каком тот состоянии.  
— Молчун, да? Она тебе еще и язык вырвала?  
Эйвон просто смотрел на него. Сердце его сжалось.  
— Или, может быть, она вырвала твое сердце? — нетерпеливо спросил охотник.  
Это было уже слишком. Эйвон выпрямился и нырнул под ноги противнику, сбивая того с ног. Первый выстрел ушел «в молоко», но охотник крепко держал оружие. Эйвон выхватил нож из его сапога и вонзил ему в бок. В тот же момент охотник поднял винтовку и выстрелил в него в упор. Помимо боли, Эйвон почувствовал лишь облегчение.

***

Вила умудрился добраться до космопорта невредимым. Он сумел запустить автопилот и осмотрел кабину флаера. Двумя самыми важными находками оказались карта и тайник, содержащий бумаги и ценности. Для вора с талантливыми пальцами это было не такой уж сложной задачей. Бумаги включали документы на имя некоего Дела Грина. Что ж, Дел Грин не будет скучать по ним — Дел Грин, вероятно, мертв. И он тоже умрет, если не сумеет выбраться с этой грязной планеты. Умрет или что похуже.  
Однако бары космопорта никогда не закрываются, а деньги открывают многие двери. Наверняка найдется кто-то, согласный увезти его отсюда, не задавая лишних вопросов.

***

Рикардо Кидд вздохнул. Это, конечно, не было его настоящее имя. На самом деле это была шутка. Из-за его внешности к нему слишком часто обращались «парень», так что он решил принять это обращение в качестве своего нынешнего псевдонима. Юное лицо, светло-русые кудрявые волосы с рыжим оттенком — тип внешности, который заставлял вздыхать девушек-подростков, а взрослых женщин относиться по-матерински. Но это мешало, когда он хотел, чтобы люди воспринимали его всерьез. Они видели лишь молодого богача, прекрасную цель для грабежа.  
Он проклинал метеорный шторм, заставивший его приземлиться в этой дыре. С завышенными ценами на ремонт и портовыми сборами его запасы местной валюты быстро истощились. О, его кредитный баланс поразил бы воображение многих. Но на этой дикой планете не принимали кредитные карты, только «твердую валюту» — металлы или драгоценные камни. И ему их не хватило, чтобы оплатить то, что стыдливо называли «налогом на вылет», — на деле же это было платой за безопасный проход через блокаду. Если не заплатишь, тебя собьют, как только покинешь атмосферу. Ему это не нравилось, совсем не нравилось. Нужно было найти деньги для оплаты.  
Так что он пустил слух о том, что хочет взять пассажиров. Пассажиров, которым было бы сложно получить место на обычном рейсовом корабле. Однако за последние несколько дней не нашлось желающих. Возможно, ему придется продать один из своих мечей. Или нет? В этой блошиной яме не найдется коллекционера, способного оценить их, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заплатить хотя бы десятую часть их реальной стоимости. Придется подождать еще немного.  
Он сидел в удобном углу и выливал свое нетронутое пиво в горшок ближайшего цветка.  
К его столу подошел мужчина. У него были редеющие светло-русые волосы и крадущаяся походка, словно он не хотел быть замеченным. Словно это было его привычкой.  
— Рикардо Кидд? Ты?  
— Я проклят молодостью и красотой, — невозмутимо ответил тот. — Чего тебе?  
— Я хочу улететь с этой планеты.  
— И кто ты такой?  
— Дел Грин.  
Кидд не стал шутить о зеленых лощинах. Большинство людей не поняли бы шутку, а парень и так выглядел достаточно нервным. Возможно, в бегах. Дел Грин, вероятно, не настоящее имя, но, с другой стороны, множество его друзей также скрывались под вымышленными именами. Начался деликатный процесс переговоров. Кидд направлялся на Бьюкол-2 посетить старого друга. Половина оплаты авансом, сейчас, а половина по прибытии. Деньги сменили хозяина.  
— Послезавтра. «Гордость Райана». Девятый модуль.  
Они пожали друг другу руки, и «Грин» ушел.

***

Сосновые иглы кололи лицо. Больно. Эйвон перевернулся и осмотрелся. Охотник лежал на земле неподалеку. Похоже, он пытался доползти до флаера, но ножевое ранение оказалось слишком серьезным. Просто не повезло. Или повезло. Это с какой стороны посмотреть.  
Но почему он сам жив? Охотник выстрелил насмерть, по крайней мере так он почувствовал. Но сейчас он ощущал лишь пульсирующую головную боль. Промазал? Невозможно. Происходило что-то странное.  
Сейчас не время привередничать. Эйвон вымылся водой из флаера, взял документы мертвеца и кое-что из его одежды, не испачканной кровью. К счастью, она довольно неплохо сидела, хоть и болталась в некоторых местах. Теперь его звали Рен Перера, охотник за головами. Он похоронил мертвеца, добавив безымянную могилу к тем, что лес хранил в секрете многие годы.  
Он устроился на ночлег во флаере и провалился в сон.

***

Красный, огненный свет дрожал, как пламя. Таррант стоял в разорванном, пыльном летном костюме, струйка крови подсыхала у него на щеке.  
— Это он? — спросил Таррант.  
— Это он, — ответил Вила, чуть более помятый, чем обычно. Оба смотрели на него.  
— Он убил нас, Блейк, — обратился Таррант к третьему человеку в группе — мужчине с кудрявыми волосами, так похожими на шевелюру Тарранта, но старше, мощнее, со шрамом, сбегающим от уголка глаза вниз по щеке. — Всех нас. Даже тебя.  
— Это правда? — спросил его Блейк.  
— Блейк, это я — Эйвон, — сказал он, шагая вперед.  
— Ни с места! — рявкнул Блейк. В его руках была винтовка.  
Эйвон остановился.  
— Ты предал нас? — спросил Блейк с мольбой в голосе. — Ты предал меня?  
— Таррант не понимает! — уверял он.  
— Я тоже, Эйвон!  
— Я все это подстроил! — он понял, что говорит это.  
— Да! — крикнул Блейк.  
Он снова двинулся вперед.  
— Блейк, я искал тебя!  
Блейк поднял винтовку и выстрелил в него. Эйвон почувствовал, как пуля вошла ему в грудь. Боль. Еще выстрел. Он продолжал идти, и Блейк выстрелил в третий раз. Эйвон остановился, все еще держась на ногах. Блейк поднял винтовку к его лицу. Колени Эйвона подогнулись, и он схватился за руки Блейка.  
— Блейк…  
Эйвон проснулся с содроганием. Еще один кошмар. Метафизическая месть Блейка, смена ролей. Сквозь окна флаера пробивался свет, давая ему возможность не погружаться дальше в пучины сна. Он завел флаер и полетел прямиком в космопорт.  
Эйвон был голоден, поэтому решил поискать заведение, открытое в столь ранний час. Когда он увидел худую фигуру, завтракавшую за столом, его оцепеневший разум не смог переварить это. Он подошел к столу, как сомнамбула, и сел.  
— Вила, — произнес он.  
Вор побелел и подскочил от неожиданности.  
— Ты! Ты мертв!  
— Полагаю, что да, — ответил он. Внезапно все приобрело безумный смысл. — Это ад, Вила? Они не позволяют мне умереть!  
— О чем ты говоришь? — спросил Вила в замешательстве.  
— Я говорю об этом! — быстро, как змея в броске, Эйвон выхватил нож из-за голенища и полоснул по своему левому запястью.  
— Эйвон! Что ты творишь? — закричал Вила и попытался остановить кровотечение тем, что было под рукой, — скатертью. Ткань намокла в пульсирующей крови, красное проявилось на белом. Вила лихорадочно соображал, что делать дальше, стараясь игнорировать тошноту. Он всегда плохо переносил вид крови, но когда твой единственный друг проявляет внезапное стремление к самоубийству, твои собственные проблемы с желудком отходят на второй план.  
Но Эйвон спокойно убрал ткань, а когда Вила попытался вернуть ее на место, удержал его стальной хваткой.  
— Смотри, — просто сказал он.  
Было в этом голосе что-то, заставившее Вилу посмотреть. Кровотечение прекратилось. На его глазах рана закрылась, а потом и шрам исчез, будто никогда и не было.  
— Хотел бы я знать, что произошло, — глухо проговорил Эйвон. — Они не дают мне умереть. Это ад.  
— Нет, это не ад, Эйвон, это Гауда Прайм, — начал Вила, наполняя ужасную тишину словами, болтая ерунду, как часто делал, когда нервничал. — Я знаю, что ничем не могу это доказать, по крайней мере ничем существенным, но ты не мертв, Эйвон, и я тоже не мертв, если только они не убили меня так, что я не заметил, а это довольно сложно сделать. Ведь если бы я был мертв, я бы знал об этом, правда? Они не убили меня там, Эйвон, клянусь. Я просто притворился мертвым. В смысле, как только она вынула пушку, я понял, к чему все идет, так что я упал, понимаешь? И как им было понять, что я не мертв, ведь там было слишком много тел на полу, — он запнулся, заметив, что Эйвон слегка побледнел. — И если я не умер, — продолжил он, — то ты тоже не можешь быть мертвым. Ты не мог бы говорить со мной, если бы ты был мертв, а я жив, ведь так? Если ты не призрак, конечно. Но призраки не материальны, они не истекают кровью. И ты испортил скатерть, Эйвон.  
— Это ты ее испортил, — возразил Эйвон.  
Вила слегка оживился — по крайней мере ему ответили.  
— Как ты это сделал? Ты случайно не провалился в какое-нибудь странное подземелье?  
— Нет, Вила, я не такой, как Дориан, — сказал Эйвон устало. Дориан использовал инопланетную пещеру, чтобы продлевать себе жизнь. Пещеру, в которой должен был находиться живой человек, чтобы брать на себя все его пороки. Он положил голову на руки. — Я не знаю, что со мной произошло.  
— Ты мог бы спросить у Орака, — предложил Вила.  
Эйвон вскинул голову.  
— Орак у тебя? А что с ключом?  
— Ну, я вынул ключ у тебя из кармана, — признался Вила. — Я не думал, что он тебе еще понадобится… — Он посмотрел на Эйвона. — Но я пробовал, он не сработал.  
— Конечно, он не сработал, — отрезал Эйвон. — Со мной могло случиться что-нибудь непредвиденное… — он замолчал, понимая, что повредил Орака, потому что ожидал предательства; он отправился на эту базу, готовый убивать.  
— Пойдем.

***

Они вернулись на флаер Вилы, и Эйвон занялся Ораком, в то время как Вила сходил и договорился о еще одном пассажире до Бьюкол-2 на корабле Кидда.  
— Он тебя уже видел, так что ты не рискуешь, — сказал Эйвон, когда Вила выразил недовольство. — Если пойду я, у него будет еще одно лицо, которое он сможет связать с сообщениями Федерации о самых разыскиваемых преступниках. Иди.  
Эйвон все еще работал над Ораком, когда Вила вернулся целым и невредимым. Отмычки Вилы не совсем подходили для ремонта компьютера, и Эйвон нанес ему больше вреда, чем предполагал. Наконец Орак заработал. Эйвон описал ему ситуацию.  
— У меня галлюцинации, Орак? Я… — мертв?  
Его утренняя вспышка сейчас казалась просто смешной. Работа с Ораком успокоила нервы, и Вила принес еду, наполнившую желудок. Он бы никому не признался, даже самому себе, но был рад, что Вила рядом. Хорошо, что Вила выжил. Хорошо, что он не один.  
Что касается Вилы, то он продолжал таращиться на Эйвона, словно тот мог исчезнуть, стоит лишь отвести взгляд.  
— У тебя точно нет галлюцинаций, так же как и у Вилы, — сообщил Орак. — Следовательно, мы должны заключить, что эти события действительно имели место. Просто потрясающе.  
— Но почему, Орак? — нетерпеливо спросил Эйвон. — Почему я не могу умереть?  
— Утверждать, что ты не можешь умереть, значит переходить к поспешным и преждевременным заключениям, — быстро проговорил компьютер. — Фактом является только то, что ты выжил после ран, которые считаются смертельными, и удивительно быстро полностью излечился. Нет никаких оснований полагать, что ты не можешь умереть от отравления, болезни, обезглавливания или распыления на атомы.  
— Давай только не будем сейчас экспериментировать! — воскликнул Вила.  
— Я и не собирался, — сухо сказал Эйвон. — Продолжай работать над проблемой, Орак.  
Компьютер заупрямился.  
— Мне нужно больше информации, полный медицинский осмотр…  
— У нас для этого нет ни времени, ни оборудования, — прервал его Эйвон. — Если тебе нужно полное обследование, найди безопасное место, чтобы его провести, а также необходимую аппаратуру. На данный момент тебе придется обойтись поиском других похожих случаев, — он задумался на минуту. — Кстати о безопасности: найди все, что можешь, на Рикардо Кидда. Не хотелось бы выяснить в последний момент, что Вила забронировал полет с федеральным агентом.  
— Я очень хорошо разбираюсь в людях! — запротестовал Вила.  
— Ты очень хорошо разбираешься в замках, — огрызнулся Эйвон. — По крайней мере, ты нам все время об этом твердишь.  
Возникла короткая неловкая пауза — они оба опять вспомнили, что остальные погибли, застреленные солдатами Федерации на той подземной базе, что так недолго была штаб-квартирой сопротивления Блейка.  
— Рикардо Кидд — хозяин «Гордости Райана», модифицированного разведчика двенадцатого класса, зарегистрированного на Арракеше, — сообщил им Орак.  
— Что он делает на Гауде Прайм?  
— Его корабль был поврежден во время метеорного шторма. Приземлился для ремонта.  
— Почему же он набирает пассажиров? Если он может себе позволить купить разведчик, у него нет нужды в пассажирах. Конечно, если корабль принадлежит ему.  
— Корабль действительно его. Куплен пять лет назад.  
— На какие деньги?  
— Проверяю, — отозвался Орак. — Он унаследовал огромное состояние от некоего Тэна Гордона.  
— Большое состояние? Скажи это еще раз, — вставил Вила. — Деньги старого Гордона. В смысле, очень старые деньги.  
— Но если он так богат, зачем ему понадобились пассажиры?  
— Большинство респектабельных банков не имеют филиалов на Гауде Прайм, — пояснил Орак. — Полагаю, у него закончилась местная валюта.  
— Что еще у нас есть, Орак?  
— Дополнительная информация потребует больше времени для сбора. Я буду работать быстрее, если меня не отвлекать.

***

Следующим утром Эйвон опять спросил Орака.  
— Что касается твоего состояния: ближайшие упоминания можно найти в архивах секретной организации, чье название переводится как «те, кто наблюдают».  
— Наблюдают за чем? — заинтересовался Вила. — Как это связано с Эйвоном?  
— Они наблюдают за теми, кто, по их мнению, являются бессмертными. Они не умирают и не стареют. Единственный способ их убить — обезглавливание.  
— Я уверен, что это замечательный источник для социологических исследований, — протянул Эйвон, — но твое описание не соответствует моему состоянию.  
— Дай мне закончить, — раздраженно отозвался компьютер. — Предполагается, что эти бессмертные живут, как обычные люди, пока не умрут насильственной смертью. После этого они перестают стареть и проявляют другие особенности.  
— И за сколькими бессмертными они наблюдают, Орак? — поинтересовался Вила.  
— Пока что я выявил всего нескольких. — ответил Орак. — Не похоже, что их записи сейчас доступны. Хотя я и могу подключиться к любому компьютеру с тарриэлевыми ячейками памяти, я не могу прочитать данные, к которым нет доступа у такого компьютера, — сказал он с раздражением поясняющего прописные истины. — Их верования, впрочем, достаточно интересны. Есть сходство в некоторых аспектах с легендами о вампирах…  
— Пропусти легенды, — бросил Эйвон нетерпеливо. — У тебя есть что-нибудь более современное?  
— Доктор Грейс Уайлдер работала над регенерацией тканей до того, как ее прикомандировали к группе, известной позже как Мастера Клонов. Их записи были уничтожены во время Андромедианской войны. Единственный шанс на восстановление этой информации был бы, если бы Уайлдер спаслась.  
— Если бы она спаслась? К настоящему моменту она наверняка мертва.  
— Настоящая Уайлдер — без сомнения. Однако Мастера Клонов обычно клонировали сами себя и обучали клонов всему, что знали, чтобы навсегда сохранить первоначальную группу. Если клон Уайлдер выжил, она может обладать необходимыми знаниями.  
— Слишком мало шансов, — отметил Эйвон. — Что с Киддом?  
— Рикардо Кидд не является федеральным агентом, — сообщил Орак. — Однако есть вероятность, что это его псевдоним. Информация по Кидду десятилетней давности очень скудная. Его университетские записи заполнены, но до этого известно очень мало.  
— Он учился в университете десять лет назад? — удивился Вила. — Сколько же ему лет?  
— Свидетельство о рождении показывает, что ему двадцать восемь. — ответил Орак.  
— Он не выглядит на этот возраст, — пробормотал Вила.  
— Вполне вероятно, что его свидетельство о рождении было подделано, — вновь подтвердил Орак. — Дальнейшее исследование… Интересно… — заметил он.  
— Что там, Орак?  
— Рикардо Кидд как две капли воды похож на своего благодетеля Тэна Гордона.  
— Думаешь, он может быть клоном Гордона? — предположил Эйвон.  
— Что ж, неплохой способ держать состояние в пределах семьи, — сухо заметил Вила.  
— Стоит ли нам лететь с ним, Орак, или имеет смысл поискать другой путь с Гауды Прайм?  
— Лететь с Киддом — это оптимальный курс действий на данный момент, — уклончиво ответил Орак.  
— Тогда пойдем.

***

Вила жаловался на погоду — серое небо и мелкий дождь.  
— Я человек, а не растение, — ворчал он, пока они добирались до девятого модуля, где была пристыкована «Гордость Райана».  
По мере приближения к кораблю Эйвон чувствовал нарастающую тревогу. Дрожь, словно ему было слишком холодно в теплой кожаной одежде, и тошноту. «Если бы я был Вилой, — подумал он, — я бы решил, что заболел чем-то, и сообщил бы об этом миру».  
Но когда они прибыли к трапу, ощущения усилились. Он почувствовал, как волосы встают дыбом, и приказал своему желудку успокоиться. Грянул гром. Эйвон опустил на землю свои вещи. На вершине трапа показалась фигура, раздетая по пояс. Видимо, незнакомец тренировался. В руке он держал обнаженный меч — с легкостью человека, знающего, как с ним обращаться.  
— Я Ричард Райан, — представился он. — Хочешь сохранить голову или ищешь неприятностей?  
— Неприятностей достаточно и без дураков, ищущих их! — рявкнул Эйвон, кладя руку на бластер. Не было сомнений в том, кого именно он считает дураком. — Я надеялся найти Рикардо Кидда.  
— Что тебе от него нужно? — осторожно спросил мужчина, подходя ближе. Начался ливень.  
— Рен Перера и Дел Грин отправляются с ним на Бьюкол-2, — ответил Эйвон, указывая на себя и Вилу.  
— Так значит, ты Рен Перера. Неудивительно, что ты послал компаньона. Знай я, что ты один из нас, мог бы и не согласиться брать тебя на борт, — сказал Райан.  
— Но ты согласился, — возразил Эйвон.  
Райан глянул искоса на несчастную фигуру Вилы, который надеялся, что его не заметят.  
— Я не знал, что мне стоит переживать за свою голову, когда мы заключали соглашение, — кратко ответил он.  
— Что ж, — протянул Эйвон, не желая изворачиваться, — обычно я не убиваю тех, с кем веду дела, если они не предают меня.  
Они смотрели друг на друга. Сверкнула молния, выхватывая двух людей из темноты, запечатлевая их как две статуи из мрамора и бронзы. На верхней части трапа стоял юноша с мечом — порывистый, мускулистый, как греческий бог, чьи светлые кудри еще не распрямились под дождем. Напротив — бесстрастный, бледный, темноволосый и красивый, как Люцифер, Смерть в современном стиле, с бластером вместо косы.  
Райан наконец опустил свой меч и кивнул.  
— Я тоже, — сказал он, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. — Не нужно там стоять и мокнуть, — бросил он через плечо. — Поднимайтесь, — и пошел вверх по трапу.  
Эйвон и Вила последовали за ним.

***

Ричи Райан увел корабль с Гауды Прайм, как только получил разрешение. Его пассажиры разместились в своих каютах. Оставив меч в хранилище, он переоделся в сухую одежду. Можно не бояться атаки в космосе — это против Правил. О, не тех старых правил… Но ведь в те далекие времена не было космических полетов. Что касается Святой Земли, нужно быть пророком, чтобы найти ее в космосе под властью Федерации. Новый календарь…  
…показывал воскресенье. 15 июля 2660 года.  
— Вы ничего не можете сделать, чтобы я предал моего Бога (моего Бога, моего Бога). Вы ничего не можете сказать, чтобы оторвать меня от моего Бога…  
Ричи улыбнулся. Христианский нео-рок. Милая Винн приняла его предложение и начала разучивать с хором эти новые-старые песни, как только он раскопал записи и перевел их. Вупи Голдберг не будет возражать — она умерла столетия назад. «Поразительно, что красивая женщина может сделать с музыкальными вкусами мужчины», — усмехнулся он про себя, глядя на Винн, дирижирующую певицами. Хоть одна вещь была правильной в это политически нестабильное время. Новый парламент был настроен слишком революционно, на его взгляд.  
Большие двойные двери с грохотом распахнулись. Певицы продолжали исполнение, но некоторые легко отвлекающиеся прихожане вытянули шеи, чтобы увидеть причину беспокойства. Долго ждать им не пришлось.  
— Вы все арестованы, — объявил усиленный громкоговорителем голос. — Оставайтесь на своих местах, иначе вам предъявят обвинение в сопротивлении аресту.  
Певицы запнулись в замешательстве, когда одетые в черное солдаты пробежали по проходам и встали наготове.  
Лидер вышел вперед и продолжил.  
— Все присутствующие виновны в незаконных собраниях, подстрекательстве к суевериям, хранении крамольных материалов и отказе придерживаться Нового Календаря. Поэтому, в соответствии с полномочиями, возложенными на меня правительством Федерации Планет, я конфискую это имущество и его содержимое. Администрация будет использовать его, как сочтет нужным.  
Это заявление было встречено шепотом из песни. «Нет ныне никого, кто может увести меня от Бога моего».  
— Молчать! — капитан ударил Винн по щеке с такой силой, что та пошатнулась.  
Ричи рванулся вперед.  
— Это больно, знаешь ли! — рявкнул он и залепил капитану пощечину.  
— Ричи, не надо! — закричала Винн в тот же момент.  
Капитан яростно уставился на него. Из разбитой губы сочилась кровь.  
— Мне придется сделать тебя примером, — сказал он, вынул бластер и выстрелил Ричи в грудь.  
Последним, что тот услышал, прежде чем провалиться в темноту, был вопль Винн.  
Когда он очнулся, церковь была в огне. Он сел и закашлялся, глаза слезились от дыма. Быстро осмотрелся и поднялся на ноги, цепляясь за аналой. Вокруг не было никого. Все ушли, кроме, наверное, тех, кто устроил поджог. Возможно, они ждали завершения дела рук своих, а может быть, у них не было причин быть особенно щепетильными.  
Ричи еще раз осмотрелся. Его взгляд упал на открытую книгу с кожаным переплетом и золотым обрезом, лежащую на аналое. После он не мог понять, что послужило импульсом — опытный взгляд антиквара, оценивающий все, что может принести прибыль, идеалистический порыв спасти то, что для кого-то было священным, или он просто подумал, что Винн хотела бы этого. Но он схватил книгу, завернул в свою куртку, разбил окно и выпрыгнул…  
…в двенадцатое временное искажение. А все же неплохой корабль, его «Гордость Райана».

***

— Следующая остановка — Бьюкол-2, — объявил Вила, прижимая к себе бутылку какого-то пойла с Гауды Прайм. Он осмотрительно воздержался от расспросов о составе, когда покупал его. Пока оно действовало, Вила был счастлив.  
— Если только Райан не планирует никаких отклонений от маршрута, — нахмурился Эйвон. Столкновение на трапе оставило у него чувство тревоги. Придется припереть к стенке Орака и добыть больше информации об их таинственном капитане.  
— Отклонения обычно не планируют, — сказал Вила, решивший оставаться жизнерадостным.  
— Весь наш провал не был запланирован, — продолжал хмуриться Эйвон.  
— О, не будь таким угрюмым. По крайней мере они думают, что мы мертвы, — заявил Вила. — Больше нет нужды беспокоиться о Севелан.  
— А, ну зато ее скоро будут беспокоить призраки, — процедил Эйвон с жестокой улыбкой.  
— Я знал, что нужно было бежать куда подальше, как только увидел тебя, — проворчал Вила.

***

Комиссар Слир, когда-то известная как Севелан, хмуро рассматривала доклад. Она должна была ощущать триумф, но вместо этого испытывала странное ноющее чувство. Севелан еще раз посмотрела на фотографии. База Блейка уничтожена, а заодно и команда Эйвона — как неожиданный бонус. Конечно, она была бы рада, если бы их удалось взять живыми. Однако она помнила свой собственный принцип: пока враг жив, он представляет угрозу. Эйвон доказывал это снова и снова. После уничтожения «Освободителя»… Она заглушила воспоминания о корабле, разрушающемся вокруг нее, о своей победе, рассыпающейся в прах. После уничтожения «Освободителя» он ускользнул из ловушки на Терминале и просто захватил другой корабль, «Скорпио», чтобы продолжать изматывать ее. С «Освободителем» у Эйвона не было цели — движущей силой был Блейк. Когда же Севелан разрушила его мечты на Терминале, усугубив ситуацию маленькой ложью, она дала ему цель — уничтожение Федерации и ее лично.  
И теперь он мертв… Севелан почувствовала небольшой укол боли, но быстро подавила его. То, что она испытывала к Эйвону, было не более чем вожделением. Это, а также уважение к достойному противнику с таким же изощренным и развитым умом, как у нее самой. Жаль, что они всегда были по разные стороны. Эйвон лежал мертвый, распростершийся в черной коже рядом с проклятым и погубленным Блейком. Она рассматривала фотографии, сделанные группой зачистки, мысленно отмечая имена. Дэйна Мэлланби, темнокожая девушка, считавшая себя амазонкой. Теперь у нее нет больше шансов отомстить за смерть отца. Дел Таррант, кудрявый, с сияющей улыбкой. Сулин — холодная убийца. Вила Рестал — трусливый вор.  
Севелан остановилась. Где Вила? Она просмотрела отчет, изучая описания тел. Никто не подходил под описание Вилы. Значит, вор сбежал. Но, возможно, его никогда и не было на базе — может быть, он остался на «Скорпио». В отчете говорилось, что корабль был сбит блокадой, но это мог быть не «Скорпио». Возможно, он был цел и скрывался с Вилой и Ораком на борту. Если они не покинули корабль, у Эйвона не было причин брать Орака с собой. Но оставлять Вилу на корабле — нехарактерный для Эйвона ход. Он бы предпочел иметь в резерве кого-то более надежного.  
Итак, у нее была загадка. Что она знала? Вила исчез, Орак исчез, и «Скорпио», возможно, тоже. Если корабль сбили, останки Вилы и Орака были широко разбросаны по Гауде Прайм. Но, может быть, и нет. Она бы не стала президентом, не потеряла бы все и не начала бы новый подъем в качестве «комиссара Слир», если бы недооценивала шансы. И она не могла себе позволить такой риск. Вила сам по себе не был угрозой — разве что чужим кошелькам. Но у Вилы мог быть Орак. И она хотела получить Орака. С ним она сможет править Федерацией. Его способность подключаться к другим компьютерам была бы бесценной. Найдя Вилу, она, возможно, найдет и Орака.  
Очень хорошо. Отменить награды за остальных — они мертвы, а ей не нужны ложные заявления. И удвоить награду за живого Вилу. Он ничего не сможет ей рассказать, если умрет. Но продолжительность его жизни будет небольшой. Очень небольшой. Он слишком много знает.  
Дни Вилы Рестала были сочтены.

Часть 2. Прятки

Первым, что я почувствовал, был холод. Холод, пробирающий до костей. Говорят, в таких случаях ничего не помнишь, но говорят вообще много всего. Мне было холодно, и я не хотел вспоминать, почему. Все было в тумане. Я знал, что не хочу встретиться с тем, что меня ждет, когда я полностью очнусь. Всегда бывает хуже, чем ты можешь себе представить. И я был прав, конечно. Потому что первым, что я услышал после череды провалов в забытье и пробуждений, был ее голос.  
— Здравствуй, Вила, — сказала она, наклоняя свою изящную голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня свысока. Она всегда смотрела на меня свысока, если вообще смотрела. Не то чтобы я хотел этого. Казалось, будто в тебя всматривается мифическое существо, замораживающее одним взглядом. Чтобы потом съесть.  
— С-с-севелан, — запинаясь, пробормотал я.  
Бывший президент Терранской Федерации разглядывала меня, лежащего на койке, укутанного в бесформенное согревающее одеяло.  
— Ах, я знаю, что последствия криозаморозки не из приятных, — сказала она. — Но ты должен понимать, что представляешь угрозу, Вила. Те доблестные граждане, что сдали тебя, сочли это наиболее безопасным способом транспортировки, — Севелан улыбнулась своей фирменной фальшивой улыбкой. — Однако я рада, что тебя доставили в целости и сохранности, — она провела пальцем по моей щеке. — Это обошлось мне несколько дороже, но я уверена, что ты оправдаешь мои вложения, не так ли, Вила? Иначе я могу немного расстроиться, что потеряла деньги, потраченные на тебя живого. И это нам совсем не нужно.  
Конечно, я заговорил. Я всегда болтаю без умолку, когда напуган.  
— Зачем я тебе нужен? От меня никакой пользы, правда. Я ничего не знаю, меня просто взяли с собой за компанию…  
— Ты единственный, кто остался, Вила, — произнесла она. — Не знаю, зачем они оставили тебя на «Скорпио».  
— Но они не оставили, — запротестовал я. — «Скорпио» разбился. Размазан по Гауде Прайм. Мы спаслись с помощью телепорта.  
— Вот как. Но ты все равно единственный оставшийся в живых. Единственный, кто знает, где находится Орак. Его не было с тобой во Фридом-Сити, значит, ты его где-то спрятал. Где Орак, Вила?  
Сказать ей, где Орак?  
— Эйвон убьет меня, — ответил я.  
— Ты что, начал общаться с духами? — удивилась она. — Эйвон мертв и похоронен на Гауде Прайм.  
— Он бы там не остался. Только не Эйвон, — выпалил я.  
Севелан рассмеялась.  
— Бедный Вила боится призраков, — она наклонилась и дунула на меня. Ее дыхание пахло мятой. — Ты должен бояться живых.  
— А я и боюсь, — признался я и понял, какой же я идиот, только когда услышал ее резкий ответ.  
— Ты утверждаешь, что Эйвон жив?  
Упс. Эйвон считался погибшим — так они все думали. Что ж, Эйвон действительно умер на Гауде Прайм. Просто он не остался мертвым.  
— Хм. Нет, я этого не говорил… — я запнулся.  
Севелан улыбнулась.  
— Почему-то мне кажется, что ты мне врешь, Вила. Значит, несмотря ни на что, Эйвон жив.  
— Эйвон точно меня убьет, — пробормотал я. Если только Севелан не сделает это первой, что кажется гораздо более вероятным. Эйвон даже не знал, где я. Да что там, я сам не знал, где находился. Последнее, что я помнил, это как собирался забрать посылку для Эйвона, а потом провалился в темноту.  
Севелан дотронулась пальцем до моего подбородка. Я вздрогнул.  
— Где он, Вила?  
Я закрыл рот и помотал головой.  
— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я привела сюда своих дознавателей, правда, Вила? — мягко спросила она. Одно ее тихое слово ужасало больше, чем вопли сержанта штурмового отряда, орущего на своих людей, чтобы заставить кишки врагов завязаться в узел. Я никогда не хотел служить в армии — слишком много криков, не говоря уже о том, что там могут убить. Воровство было гораздо более безопасным делом — до тех пор, пока я не связался с Блейком.  
— У них очень творческий подход к боли, — продолжила она.  
— У меня очень низкий болевой порог! — запротестовал я.  
— Тогда скажи мне, где найти Эйвона и Орака, и тебя не тронут, — резонно предложила Севелан.  
И я рассказал ей.  
— Он на Паросе, — выдал я, потому что, конечно же, Эйвона там уже не было. Наверняка он улетел, как только понял, что я исчез. Как долго я был в заморозке? Достаточно долго, надеюсь?  
И это было лучшее, на что я мог рассчитывать. Потому что даже я был не так глуп, чтобы ожидать, что Эйвон попытается меня спасти. Я не стоил спасения. Просто пьющий дурак…  
…пьющий слишком много, знаю. Но чем еще тут можно было заниматься, в самом деле? Полагаю, я мог бы украсть антикварные мечи из коллекции Райана, там, в его спортивном зале. Но мне пришлось бы вернуть их назад. Это корабль Райана, с него некуда деться. Я поговорил с Ораком в отсутствие Эйвона, и теперь раздумывал о том, что сказал мне этот пластиковый ящик.  
— Тебе нужны хорошие новости или плохие, Вила? — спросил я сам себя. — Есть ли вообще хорошие новости? Я жив, полагаю, это хорошая новость. Меня не поймали — пока. Хотя это вопрос времени. Два миллиона кредитов! Я стою больше Байбана… — я замолчал, вспоминая тот момент, когда встретил этого чрезвычайно неприятного бандита. — Продать свою мать… Да я бы сам себя продал, если бы смог придумать, как это сделать… — я нахмурился, сбитый с толку.  
— Держу пари, Эйвон мог бы придумать… Но ему это не нужно — он может просто продать меня. Награду за его голову отменили. Они думают, что он мертв, — я глупо хихикнул. — Все мертвы. Больше никаких наград за их головы. Нет смысла платить за мертвеца…  
Я снова хихикнул и сделал большой глоток из бутылки.  
— А ведь правда, если бы они знали, что Эйвон жив, то снова назначили бы награду. — эта мысль просочилась в мой одурманенный разум. — Я знаю, что он жив. Если меня поймают, они тоже узнают об этом. Так что он не может позволить им поймать меня…  
Я глупо ухмылялся, пока внезапно не протрезвел от леденящей мысли. Я ничего не смог бы рассказать, если бы был мертв. Покачав вдруг разболевшейся головой, я застонал.  
— Не-е-ет.  
Но мысль никуда не делась. С того самого случая с перегруженным шаттлом на Малодаре я знал, что Эйвон убьет меня без колебаний, если от этого будет зависеть его собственное выживание. И я был последним человеком, не считая Орака, кто знал, что Эйвон жив и здоров. Если я умру, последняя нить, связывающая Эйвона с прошлым, оборвется, и он будет свободен и сможет начать все заново. Нужен ли я ему? Я никогда не буду нужен Эйвону. Ему вообще никто не нужен. Он не хочет ни в ком нуждаться.  
Я вспомнил выражение лица Эйвона там, на Гауде Прайм, когда он думал, что оказался в аду. Это не было лицо вменяемого человека. Эйвон никогда бы не захотел совершить самоубийство. Не тот Эйвон, которого я знаю. И если он не был тем, кого я знаю, он был абсолютно непредсказуемым человеком, способным на что угодно. Все, что угодно. Единственное, о чем я мог думать: пока Эйвон не в курсе, что награда за его голову отменена, у него нет причин убивать меня. Но если он выяснит правду, то убьет меня, чтобы заставить молчать, и тогда никто не узнает, что он жив.  
Следуя этой запутанной логике, я пошел, пошатываясь, обратно в каюту Эйвона.  
— Орак, — сказал я, как только снова включил компьютер, — не говори Эйвону про награду за его голову.  
— За его голову больше не предлагают награду, — заявил он.  
— Ага, — я икнул. — Именно об этом ему и не говори.  
— Я не могу выполнить это требование, — возразил Орак.  
— Почему нет? — возмутился я.  
— У меня есть предписанная инструкция не выполнять твои запросы, когда ты находишься в состоянии алкогольной интоксикации, — объяснил компьютер.  
— Алкогольной интоксикации? Что за…?  
— Ты пьян.  
— Я не пьян, я могу стоять на ногах! — запротестовал я.  
— Я не могу следовать твоим указаниям, — повторил Орак.  
— Ты бесполезен! — проворчал я и вытащил ключ Орака. Затем посмотрел на него. Орак ничего не скажет Эйвону, если Эйвон не сможет спросить Орака, правильно? А Эйвон не сможет спросить Орака, если у него не будет ключа. И сейчас у Эйвона не было ключа, потому что я был здесь. Я вытащил ключ у него из кармана, чтобы поговорить с Ораком. И собирался вернуть ключ, но теперь…  
— Надо найти место, чтобы спрятать его… — пробормотал я, вышел на цыпочках в коридор и уткнулся прямо в Эйвона.  
— Спасибо, Вила, — язвительно сказал он, выхватывая ключ из моей руки. — Я как раз его искал.  
Я просто стоял там с открытым ртом, а Эйвон пошел в свою комнату…  
…комната, в которой меня разместили, была почти пустой, но все же больше похожей на комнату, а не на тюремную камеру. У двери круглосуточно дежурил мутоид. Увы, репутация создает проблемы: не будь я так известен, Севелан просто заперла бы меня в камере, и я бы выбрался оттуда через пять минут. Но она сочла нужным сообщить мне, прежде чем уйти, что это место — станция на заброшенном астероиде, о которой никто не знал. С этой станцией не было регулярного транспортного сообщения. И если бы с ней что-то случилось, я бы сидел здесь, пока не кончились запасы еды. А если бы у оставшихся здесь мутоидов запасы плазмы закончились раньше, чем еда у меня, я стал бы первым пунктом в их меню. Их не зря прозвали вампирами. Неприятная перспектива. Очень неприятная.  
С какой стороны ни посмотри, я был обречен. А Эйвон? Полагаю, что он тоже. Я говорил когда-то, что хочу жить вечно или умереть, пытаясь. Но, похоже, с Эйвоном именно так и получится. И часть про смерть была наиболее вероятной, насколько я мог судить. Потому что рассказ Ричи был очень убедительным…  
…Тебе не удалось убедить меня, — сказал Эйвон. — Я не куплюсь на твои абсурдные фантазии.  
— Но тебе нужно узнать правила Игры, — настаивал Райан.  
— Я не глухой, — отрезал Эйвон. — Я просто не заинтересован.  
— Ты не можешь просто не участвовать в Игре, — возразил Райан. — Ты бессмертный. Ты уже участвуешь, — он подавил раздраженный вздох. — Раз уж ты так любишь рациональные аргументы, обрати внимание вот на что. Не важно, веришь ты в Передачу или нет. Нравится тебе Игра или нет. Важно то, что есть люди, которые постараются убить тебя, потому что они в это верят. Вот первое Правило: останется только один.  
— Почему тогда ты не сразился со мной, когда мы встретились? — прямо спросил Эйвон.  
Райан наклонил голову и жестко усмехнулся.  
— Мне нужны были деньги, чтобы убраться с планеты, — ответил он. — И вот второе Правило: никаких сражений в космосе, — сказал он резким тоном. — Это относительно новое правило. Но очень практичное, — в его голосе была слышна боль. — Еще в 2420 году по старому летоисчислению, — Райан сделал паузу, чтобы подсчитать, — примерно 500 лет назад Дункан Маклауд и Зимазино Калтер сразились на борту «Разбойничьей Звезды». Я не знаю, кто победил. Не важно, на самом деле. Когда победитель принял Передачу проигравшего, она замкнула все системы корабля. Полный отказ систем. Весь экипаж погиб. Нашли только обломки, — он снова посмотрел на Эйвона, как будто желая выжечь следующую фразу у него в мозгу. — С тех пор ни один бессмертный не будет драться в космосе. Никогда.  
— Эта «Передача» может вырубить системы корабля? Возможно, в прошлом, но…  
— Слушай, приятель, — прервал его Райан, — я бы с удовольствием продемонстрировал это на твоей шее, но так уж получилось, что я весьма ценю свою собственную шею и свой корабль. Они расшифровали записи черного ящика, ясно? Я их прослушал. Официальной причиной был назван саботаж, но я знаю, что привело к этому. И если ты не хочешь стать угрозой для себя и всех остальных, ты, черт возьми, будешь слушать.  
Эйвон просто смотрел на него. Даже, скорее, сквозь него. А я… Я просто устал притворяться невидимкой. Эйвон был обречен…  
…обречен, как я сказал. У Райана не вышло убедить его, хотя он убедил даже меня. Во всяком случае, пока он говорил, я был убежден. Весь этот вздор с бессмертием, отрубанием друг другу голов в погоне за Призом — все это звучало просто дико. Но я помнил, как порезы на запястьях Эйвона зажили у меня на глазах. Это было весьма убедительно. Однако не мне нужно было научиться обращаться с мечом.  
Добравшись до Бьюкол-2 — до той части с поселением на другом континенте, далеко от места, где жил Джастин, — мы расстались с Райаном и продолжили свой путь на Онус-2. Я, конечно, шел по пятам за Эйвоном. Держаться у Эйвона за спиной относительно безопасно до тех пор, пока ты не встанешь у него на пути…  
…это место было помойкой. Но Эйвон не спешил сорить деньгами, несмотря на все те фальшивые счета, открытые с помощью Орака. Не хотел привлекать внимание.  
И вот мы были здесь, в темном переулке, прекрасном месте для грабежа. Когда подошел тип в длинном темном плаще, я думал, что именно это и случится. Но все оказалось гораздо хуже. И если бы я больше внимания обращал на Эйвона, то догадался бы, какого рода неприятности ждут незнакомца.  
— Меня зовут Агастия Пингала, — сказал он и обнажил меч. Его экзотический вид соответствовал имени: черные волосы, узкое, смуглое лицо — одно из тех гладких, спокойных, приятных лиц, по которым нельзя определить возраст. Ему могло быть от восемнадцати до тридцати. Но очевидно, вся эта ерунда с мечом означала, что он гораздо старше. Бессмертный. Бессмертный, ищущий сражения.  
— Скажи своему другу исчезнуть.  
— Исчезни, Вила, — спокойно произнес Эйвон. Я бросился прочь из этого переулка со всех ног. Но я не мог так просто это оставить и выглянул из-за угла, желая видеть, что происходит.  
— В этом нет необходимости, — холодно сказал Эйвон. — Я не играю в вашу игру.  
— Останется только один, — ответил Пингала. — Подними свой меч.  
— Советую тебе развернуться, уйти и забыть меня, — процедил Эйвон. — Я не собираюсь сражаться с тобой.  
— Мне же проще будет забрать твою Передачу, — произнес Пингала.  
— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? — спросил Эйвон, держа руку под полой куртки.  
Пингала просто шагнул к Эйвону, подняв меч в защитную позицию.  
Эйвон выстрелил в него.  
— Тебе стоит научиться принимать отказ, — заметил он.  
— Нечестно! — прохрипел Пингала на последнем вздохе.  
— Только если бы я взял твою голову, — проворчал Эйвон.  
Должно быть, парень сильно удивился, когда очнулся с головой на плечах.

***

«Гордость Райана» приземлилась в космопорту без неприятностей и фанфар — один из многих кораблей в этом оживленном независимом порту. Рикардо Кидд, рыжий и кудрявый, притворяющийся беспечным юнцом, прошел таможню без проблем, несмотря на наличие весьма необычного груза в багаже. Таможенники Линдора искали энергетическое оружие, но никак не мечи.  
Кидд добрался до апартаментов своего друга, ради которого и прибыл на Линдор. Он мог сказать, что тот дома, так как чувствовал его присутствие. Присутствие другого бессмертного, во всяком случае. Невозможно было определить, кто это был и где именно он находился, ясно было только то, что где-то рядом есть другой бессмертный. Иногда он задавался вопросом, могут ли некоторые из них чувствовать больше. Кидд побежал вверх по лестнице — не потому, что лифт не работал, а просто потому, что захотел. Слишком долгое пребывание в космосе могло расслабить его, несмотря на регулярные тренировки в зале, который он оборудовал на корабле. Впрочем, Мит… — нет, его текущее имя Брен — вряд ли собирался вызвать его на дуэль сразу по прибытии.  
Кидд постучал в дверь, она открылась — и его встретили мечом.  
— Привет, Брен! Не так надо приветствовать старого друга! — вскрикнул Кидд, нервно отскакивая назад.  
Худой темноволосый бессмертный, в настоящее время известный как Брен Кинан, убрал меч в ножны.  
— А, это ты, Ричи. Я думал, что это кто-то другой, — он пропустил гостя внутрь и захлопнул дверь.  
— Очевидно, — проворчал Ричи Райан. — Значит, так ты стараешься оставаться в тени? Ты практически выгнал меня месяц назад, когда в городе проходило собрание Наблюдателей. А сейчас открываешь дверь, размахивая мечом.  
Брен вздохнул.  
— Кто-то бродит поблизости последние несколько дней. Я думал, что это он решил наконец показаться и сразиться со мной.  
— За тобой следили? — удивился Ричи, бросая свои сумки у входа и усаживаясь в одно из удобных низких кресел неподалеку. — Ты знаешь, кто это был?  
Брен покачал головой.  
— Нет. Я его не видел. Просто чувствовал. Не только здесь, но и в других местах. Он преследует меня.  
— Это должно быть серьезно, раз так тебя нервирует, — заметил Ричи.  
— Не люблю, когда за мной следят, — ответил Брен.  
— Значит, ты присоединился к Наблюдателям.  
— Ну, это логично, — сказал Брен. — Хочешь пива? — предложил он, направляясь на кухню.  
— Я все гадал, когда же ты спросишь, — отозвался Ричи. Когда Брен протянул ему бутылку и открыл вторую для себя, Ричи добавил:  
— Ты так привязан к Наблюдателям, что я порой думаю, уж не ты ли их создал.  
Брен улыбнулся.  
— Нет, но я воссоздавал их несколько раз. Было бы неправильно дать такому важному делу погибнуть.  
— Я думал, «цивилизации поднимаются и рушатся» было твоим любимым изречением, — произнес Ричи.  
— Это не значит, что я не могу помогать им, когда они поднимаются, — сказал Брен. — Ты и сам принимал в этом участие, не так ли?  
Ричи вздохнул.  
— Неважно, как сильно ты стараешься. Все равно ничего хорошего не выйдет, — он поднял руку…  
…чтобы вытереть лоб, только сильнее размазывая грязь. Примял свежую землю на могиле еще несколько раз и отложил лопату. Еще один. Он задавался вопросом, почему до сих пор хоронит их. Нужно было что-то делать. Хоть что-нибудь, создающее иллюзию полезной деятельности. Он прикрепил лопату к велосипеду и продолжил свой путь по дороге. Три дня назад у его мотоцикла кончился бензин. Ни одна из тех заправок, что он нашел, не работала, и не было смысла пытаться выкачать больше топлива. Лучше смириться с положением вещей и добыть что-нибудь, не нуждающееся в горючем.  
Ему повезло, что большая часть снаряжения была при нем, ведь все остальное пропало. Во времена его родителей дети росли в ожидании войны. Две мировые державы, готовые вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Это был всего лишь вопрос времени. Но потом Советский Союз распался, и угроза, в тени которой жило целое поколение, исчезла. Они были теперь в безопасности, по крайней мере они так думали. Но старая ненависть сидит глубоко. Она вгрызается в души людей — словно река, прорезающая свою долину в скале, — до тех пор, пока остается память. Старая ненависть их и прикончила. Старая ненависть и компьютерные рефлексы. Как только взлетели ракеты, казалось, все страны, обладающие ядерным оружием, решили присоединиться к драке. Он в это время ехал из пункта А в пункт Б, когда внезапно оба пункта превратились в кучи радиоактивных отходов. Если бы он оказался в одном из этих мест, то был бы мертв. Нет сомнений, даже бессмертный не сможет выжить в эпицентре ядерного взрыва.  
Остановившись на ночлег, он вытащил радио. Вот, опять. Сигнал слабый, но отчетливый. «Это радио Чистой Воды…» Ричи усмехнулся про себя, когда впервые это услышал. Он надеялся, что у них еще была чистая вода, но это не было смешно. Еще раз проверил карту. Через три дня он будет на месте, если его впустят. Некоторые города, что он видел, были забаррикадированы небольшими группами выживающих, не терпящими незнакомцев.  
Ему не стоило волноваться. Люди вели себя настороженно, но дружелюбно. Радиотрансляции привлекли не только его. Штаб-квартирой служила местная школа. Группа была относительно хорошо организована. Его имя записали и настояли на том, чтобы он показался врачу. Шевелюра Ричи ясно давала понять, что он не страдает от лучевой болезни. Однако те начали нести вздор про здоровье сообщества, и он решил не поднимать шум. Они могли бы обнаружить только то, что их гость совершенно здоров.  
Направляясь в кабинет врача, Ричи почувствовал присутствие. Рядом был бессмертный, а его меч остался снаружи вместе с остальным снаряжением. Он остановился. Женщина в белом халате выбежала из кабинета и почти столкнулась с ним.  
— Грейс!  
— Ричи!  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросили они одновременно и засмеялись.  
Грейс выглядела измотанной, но все равно красивой. Миниатюрная брюнетка — она не изменилась с тех пор, как он впервые встретил ее в Париже несколько лет назад. Тогда он еще был смертным. Ричи как раз раздумывал, как с ней поздороваться, когда Грейс взяла инициативу в свои руки и обняла его. Очень дружелюбно, но, возможно, она тоже соскучилась по знакомым лицам. Затем Грейс отстранилась и посмотрела вокруг.  
— Где Дункан? — поинтересовалась она, как будто ожидая, что тот выйдет из-за угла в любой момент.  
— В Париже, я надеюсь, — ответил Ричи, слегка сбитый с толку.  
— Тогда кто?.. — она нахмурилась. — Здесь один из нас.  
Ричи ухмыльнулся и показал на себя.  
— C'est moi ,— произнес он.  
— Ты? Но как? — поразилась она. — Не в тот же День?  
Ричи покачал головой. Грейс решила, что он стал бессмертным в день начала войны.  
— В 94-м, когда умерла Тесса. Тот подонок достал нас обоих. Она умерла, а я стал бессмертным, — объяснил он, избегая ее взгляда. — Иногда мне кажется, если бы получилось наоборот, Дункан…  
— Был бы счастливее? — закончила Грейс. — Он очень любил Тессу, — она улыбнулась. — Не вини себя. Ты не можешь жить с таким чувством вины. Если бы я винила себя за каждую смерть…  
Ричи встряхнулся.  
— Извини, — сказал он. — Так что привело тебя в эту глухомань? — он обвел рукой вокруг…  
…и опустив ее, вздохнул.  
— Но все равно нужно стараться, — закончил он.  
— Уверен? — мягко спросил Брен, уловив его мрачный настрой. — Ты же знаешь, что не можешь спасти всех.  
— Без понятия, — ответил Ричи. — Когда я направлялся к тебе, я встретил молодого бессмертного — Рена Переру. Попытался рассказать ему об Игре, но он не стал слушать. И я не знаю, радует меня это или огорчает.  
— Почему? — спросил Брен.  
— Если он не поверит, то станет жертвой первого же беспринципного бессмертного, с которым пересечется. Если же поверит… Не знаю, что о нем думать. Он может быть чертовски опасен, если захочет, — Ричи уставился невидящим взглядом…  
…в потолок каюты, молча споря со своим наставником. С памятью своего наставника. Он мог ясно представить все, что Мак сказал бы или сделал. И сейчас Мак смотрел на него с упреком.  
— Почему ты не учишь Переру?  
Ричи нахмурился.  
— Помнишь Фелисию Мартинс? Стерва заставила тебя поверить, что она новичок. Так она могла учиться у тебя, изучить твои слабости.  
— Но Перера действительно новичок, и ты знаешь это, — пришел ответ.  
— Однако он тоже может ударить в спину.  
— А ты был лучше? Когда мы встретились, ты пытался ограбить мой антикварный магазин.  
— Я не был убийцей, а на нем это написано большими буквами.  
— Значит, одной вещи его уже не надо учить — как решиться на убийство.  
— Но знает ли он, как сдерживать себя от убийства?  
— Так ты хочешь, чтобы он учился у кого-то, кто сделает его еще хуже? Он заслуживает свой шанс, Ричи. Как тот шанс, что Тесса и я дали тебе.  
— Я был тогда пацаном и хорошо учился. Он же не ребенок и учиться не будет.  
— Ты не знаешь этого наверняка.  
— Да неужели? Я много чего не знаю. Даже его настоящего имени.  
— Думаешь, он солгал тебе насчет этого?  
— Судя по его виду, да. Я знаю этот взгляд.  
— Возможно, у него есть причины.  
— Причины, которые мне не понравятся. Которые не понравились бы и тебе.  
— Например, то, что он убийца?  
— Ага, именно это.  
— А ты разве нет?  
— Это другое.  
— Я не про Игру говорю, и ты это знаешь.  
— Тогда была война. И правосудие.  
— У всех свои мотивы.  
— Его мотивов я не знаю, и это меня беспокоит.  
Тишина.  
Ричи горько улыбнулся, вспоминая.  
— Я не знал, что ты веришь в призраков, — сказал Ричи.  
Дункан посмотрел на дверь, на свой меч, и сказал.  
— Я верю в добро, что ты носишь в себе. Все, кого ты любил, и все, кого ты убил. Они никогда не покинут тебя. Когда ты перестанешь чувствовать, когда перестанешь ощущать боль, тогда ты мертв внутри. И тогда, мой друг, я начну беспокоиться о тебе.  
«Не нужно беспокоиться, Мак, — подумал Ричи, — Ты до сих пор меня преследуешь». Эхо Маклауда померкло в его памяти, но он не приблизился к решению проблемы.  
Однако оказалось, что все бессмысленно…  
…бессмысленно волноваться об этом, я знаю, — сказал Ричи. — Перера сделал свой выбор, но я не могу выкинуть его из головы.  
— Ты такой же невыносимый, как Маклауд, — проворчал Брен. — Хватит уже чувства вины!  
— Я думаю, дело не только в этом, — задумчиво сказал Ричи. — Я думаю… Думаю, где-то в глубине души меня это беспокоит. Если он станет охотником, если встанет на темный путь, мне придется его убить.  
— И?  
— Просто размышляю. Если он пойдет тем путем, смогу ли я справиться с ним.  
— У него нет опыта, — пренебрежительно заметил Брен.  
— У него есть сила духа, — мрачно отозвался Ричи. — И это гораздо важнее.  
— Ты, — Брен указал на него полупустой пивной бутылкой, — ищешь проблемы там, где их нет.  
***

Севелан была недовольна. Она излучала гнев и разочарование, как маленькое солнце. И, к несчастью, ее убийственное внимание было обращено на меня.  
— Мы упустили его на Фаросе, мы упустили его во Фридом-Сити… Итак, Вила, скажи мне, куда он двинется дальше?  
Я покачал головой.  
— Думаешь, Эйвон мне хоть что-то рассказал бы? — возразил я. — Не знаю.  
— Ну же, ты должен хоть немного знать о его планах. Ты должен был что-то заметить.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Он искал кого-то. Это все, что я знаю.  
— Кого он искал, Вила? Дай мне имя, — она провела когтистым пальцем по моей щеке. — Представь, что это нож, Вила… — выдохнула она мне в ухо. — Очень острый нож…  
— Эй, даже Эйвон не знал его имени! — выпалил я. — Парень был хакером, прекрасно скрывающим свои следы. Даже для Орака это было сложно!  
Севелан отстранилась и начала мерить шагами комнату. Достала рапорт, который принесла с собой, и пролистала.  
— И ты не знаешь, что за посылку он отправил тебя забрать из Фридом-Сити?  
— Я тебе уже говорил. Он бы мне не сказал. Просто не хотел забирать ее самостоятельно.  
— Очевидно, он передумал, — заметила Севелан. — Скажи мне, Вила, как ты думаешь, почему для Эйвона было так важно купить антикварный меч?  
— Меч!? — ахнул я. — Какого черта!?  
К счастью, она приняла мою тревогу за удивление.  
— Никаких объяснений? — сухо спросила она. — Ты наверняка можешь придумать какую-то причину.  
— Хмм, — я попытался собрать в кучу разбежавшиеся мысли. У Эйвона был меч? Эйвон наконец поверил Райану? Или, может быть, то столкновение на Онус-2 убедило его?  
— Он не был, ммм, стабилен, после того как убил Блейка, — пробормотал я. Полуправда — замечательная вещь. — Он думал, что попал в ад.  
Пусть лучше Севелан думает, что Эйвон слетел с катушек, чем узнает правду, которая в любом случае прозвучала бы дико. Половину времени я сам в нее не верил.  
— Думал, что ему не позволят умереть, думал, что он не может умереть, — вот как раз правильный оттенок мегаломании, надеюсь.  
Севелан расхохоталась.  
— Эйвон безумен? — она коснулась моего носа, словно я был ребенком. — Скажи мне, Вила, почему ты остался с ним?  
— Я и сам этому удивляюсь, — честно ответил я.

***

Звук раздвигающихся штор отозвался в ушах Ричи барабанной дробью. Он застонал. Он ненавидел рано вставать.  
— Чтотытутделаешьвтакуюрань, — пробормотал Ричи.  
— Ты спишь на диване, значит, тебя потревожат, — жизнерадостно сказал Брен. — Мне нужно работать.  
— Работать? — Ричи потер глаза. — И над чем ты работаешь?  
— Каталогизирую коллекцию Наблюдателей, — ответил Брен. — Когда Саркова сослали, она пришла в ужасное состояние. Все было беспорядочно распихано по коробкам, не считая той части, что он забрал с собой в изгнание. Полный бардак. Разбор займет годы. Однако материал интересный.  
Ричи не поверил своим ушам.  
— Сарков? Ты имеешь в виду президента Линдора?  
— Да, конечно, — ответил Брен. — Ни у кого не может быть такой коллекции, если он не бессмертный или не хранитель Наблюдателей.  
— Ох, — Ричи зевнул.  
После съеденных на завтрак тостов с яйцом Ричи почувствовал себя человеком.  
— Линдор достаточно цивилизован, — прокомментировал Брен. — По крайней мере у них есть настоящие яйца, в отличие от той соевой гадости, что выдают за еду на Земле, — он скривился. — Рамирес часто говорил, что не станет есть то, что не сможет опознать. На современной Земле он бы голодал.  
— Ты знал Рамиреса, учителя Коннора? — удивился Ричи. — Ты, вероятно, знал всех.  
Брен рассмеялся.  
— Даже я не могу быть в нескольких местах одновременно, — сказал он. — Это означает, что сегодня ты будешь предоставлен сам себе. Не привлекай лишнего внимания — здесь всегда много Наблюдателей, ведь Линдор — их главный штаб.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я опять уехал?  
— Неа. В таком случае я бы попросил тебя вернуться через десять лет. И к этому моменту меня бы здесь уже не было.  
Выходя за дверь, Брен сказал.  
— Я вернусь вечером, но, возможно, буду поздно.  
— Засидишься за книгой древних латвийских рецептов?  
Брен ухмыльнулся.  
— Что-то вроде того.  
Ричи провел день, осматривая достопримечательности, и не удивился, когда вечером Брен не вернулся домой. Только на следующий день он начал беспокоиться, вспомнив о неизвестном бессмертном, преследовавшем его друга. Кровать Брена была застелена. Домой он не возвращался.  
Брен пропал или, что более вероятно, погиб.  
***

Цветовую палитру комнаты составляли цвет пыльной розы, шоколадный и сливочный. Брошюры на тумбочке и письменном столе заявляли, что это отель «Гейтс», а размер и стиль номера показывали, что он весьма дорогой. Действительно, единственными вещами, нарушающими гармонию, были человек на кровати и человек, следящий за ним.  
Мужчина, лежащий на коричневом стеганом бархатном покрывале, был худым и темноволосым. Одет он был небрежно, как студент или преподаватель. Неуместным его делали кляп во рту, связанные веревкой конечности и то, что он был без сознания.  
Мужчина, наблюдающий за ним, сидел в одном из мягких деревянных кресел, обитых бархатом. Он был одет в угольно-серую тунику и штаны в земном стиле. Длинный черный плащ висел на спинке кресла, его складки спадали на пол. Его неуместным делала старинная вещь, которую он сжимал в правой руке. Это был меч, упирающийся острием в розовый ковер, но готовый подняться в смертельном движении в любой момент. Смертельном, потому что, в отличие от музейных экспонатов, он был очень хорошо заточен.  
Через час мужчина на кровати дернулся, моргнул и попробовал пошевелиться. Его руки, однако, были связаны за спиной усиленным альпинистским тросом, так же как и ноги, а веревка соединяла два узла вместе. Наблюдатель дал связанному несколько минут, чтобы осознать свое положение, затем встал над кроватью и приставил меч к его горлу. Пленник застыл. Хоть он и не мог видеть похитителя, стоящего за его спиной, он мог чувствовать меч.  
— Позволь мне кое-что прояснить, — сказал стоящий, — прежде чем я выну кляп. Если ты закричишь, это будет последний звук в твоей жизни. Это понятно?  
Связанный кивнул. Кляп вынули, и мужчина скривился и закашлялся, словно пытался избавиться от его привкуса. Потом он пробормотал.  
— Пусть это будет мне уроком — не пить с красивыми незнакомыми девушками.  
Он скосил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть противника. Меч убрали; и он перевернулся и взглянул на своего похитителя. Они оба были худыми, темноволосыми, бледными и… бессмертными. Достаточно странно, что пленник, выглядящий моложе, казался более расслабленным, чем его похититель, чье хищное лицо было истощено стрессом и возрастом.  
— Я так понимаю, это ты охотился за мной всю прошлую неделю? — спросил мужчина на кровати.  
— Я не верю в риск.  
— Это я вижу, — он подергал веревки. — Все это обязательно? — Если похититель хотел его голову, то мог взять ее, пока он был без сознания.  
— Воспринимай это как здоровое уважение, — ответили ему.  
Пленник обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
— Я? Опасен? Меч ведь у тебя.  
— И как долго это продлится, если я развяжу тебя? Человек, проживший шесть тысяч лет, должен быть очень опасен.  
Пленник нервно засмеялся.  
— Шесть тысяч лет? Тебя кто-то надул, и очень сильно. Я всего лишь…  
— Брен Кинан, — прервал его похититель, — я знаю. Также ты Оран Ланцо, у которого есть счет в Первом Федеральном Банке, и деньги на этот счет были переведены со счета Воло Дериана, чей отпечаток сетчатки совпадает. Двадцать лет назад, — затем он продолжил разматывать серию имен и учетных записей, пока не остановился на Адаме Пирсоне.  
— Вот где я видел твою очаровательную физиономию, — сказал Кинан, приподнимаясь на одном локте — частично для комфорта, частично для того, чтобы скрыть свои проворные пальцы, ощупывающие веревки на запястьях. — Ты Керр Эйвон. Взломал Федеральную Банковскую Систему. Потом ты был с Блейком. Я и понятия не имел, что ты один из нас.  
— Я тоже не знал об этом, — сухо сказал Эйвон, — Митос.  
— Ты добрался только до двадцатого века нашей эры, — спокойно сказал Кинан, но по его взгляду было видно, что он просчитывает варианты. — Едва ли шесть тысяч лет.  
— Тогда были изобретены компьютеры, — отметил Эйвон. — Мне пришлось попробовать другое направление исследований. Архивы наблюдателей.  
— Но…  
— Но ты чрезвычайно эффективно скрывал себя. Я ожидал этого, — прервал его Эйвон. — Тебе необходимо было иметь доступ к их записям, чтобы поддерживать свой статус мифа, — Эйвон пожал плечами. — Я был почти одурачен примечанием о том, что бессмертный, называвший себя Митосом, был убит примерно в это время Уильямом Калбрайтом, которого в свою очередь убил Ричард Райан. На этом все могло и кончиться, вот только Райан по-прежнему считал, что Митос жив. Довольно странно для того, кто убил его убийцу, ты не находишь?  
— Это не означает, что я Митос, — возразил Кинан.  
— Я нашел мемуары Джо Доусона, — заявил Эйвон. — Единственного наблюдателя, который знал, что Адам Пирсон не был смертным, а был как раз тем самым Митосом, которого и должен был изучать.  
— Но все мемуары…  
— Потеряны? Зашифрованы? — снова прервал его Эйвон. — Ты должен знать, что взломать можно все, что угодно. Ты сам это сказал, Оберон.  
— О, — выдохнул Кинан. Непонятно, имел ли он в виду восклицание или первую букву имени Короля Фей. Его взгляд пробежался по лицу и фигуре Эйвона, как будто примеряя на него какой-то образ. Наконец он сказал.  
— Шеврон, — это было утверждение, не вопрос.  
Затем он продолжил с раздражением.  
— Если ты знал, что я Оберон, какого черта ты похитил меня?  
— Если бы мне нужно было поговорить с хакером Обероном, я бы послал ему сообщение. Но мне нужно поговорить с Митосом, а Митосу я не доверяю.  
Митос, в настоящее время известный как Брен Кинан, лег навзничь, уставился в потолок и попытался развязать узлы с другой стороны. Оберон! Это был его ник на канале дискуссий по компьютерной безопасности. Его псевдоним. Он и Шеврон вели живую переписку несколько лет назад, обсуждая все, что придет в голову. Шеврон был цивилизованным человеком. Что же привело его к такому? Превращение в бессмертного или превращение в беглеца, скрывающегося от правосудия?  
— Тогда как ты можешь верить тому, что скажет Митос? — спросил он.  
— У меня есть меч.  
Митос вздохнул.  
— В такой логике есть одна проблема. Я бы не хотел потерять свою голову, сказав правду, которая тебе не понравится.  
— Я привык к плохим новостям, — ответил Эйвон.  
Митос опять приподнялся на локте. Узлы были безнадежны. Он не смог бы развязать их без сложных акробатических упражнений.  
— И какой же вопрос Жизни, Вселенной и всего такого ты так отчаянно жаждешь задать мне?  
— Игра. Приз. Останется только один. Это все по-настоящему или было придумано от скуки тихой зимней ночью каким-то ублюдком с садистскими наклонностями?  
Митос смотрел сквозь него. Последний кусочек паззла встал на место. Как много могло быть молодых бессмертных, встретивших недавно Ричи Райана и не поверивших в Игру? Он кивнул себе и снова посмотрел на Эйвона.  
— На этот вопрос есть два ответа, — сказал он. — И ни один из них тебе не понравится. Возможно, тебе стоит просто отрубить мне голову, и дело с концом, — он ни минуты не верил, что Эйвон сделает это.  
— Скажи мне.  
— Первый ответ — я не знаю.  
— Не знаешь? Ты?  
— Эй, сам попробуй удержать шесть тысяч лет в своей голове! — возмутился Митос. — Я забыл больше, чем ты когда-либо знал. Период до того, как я взял первую голову, весь в тумане. В очень густом тумане. Я не помню, когда впервые услышал об Игре. Я не знаю, присуща она нашей природе или нет. Но, знаешь, второй ответ на твой вопрос — это не имеет значения.  
— Бессмысленные убийства не имеют значения?  
Митос вздохнул.  
— Давай я тебе кое-что расскажу. История, случившаяся с тем, кого мы оба знаем. Был однажды бессмертный, который взял себе имя Митос. Он называл себя посланником мира и доброй воли среди бессмертных. Говорил, как будет хорошо, если мы все сложим оружие и прекратим бессмысленные убийства. Везде, где бывал, он оставлял учеников, убежденных его искренностью и отказом носить меч. И через небольшое время после его ухода каждый бывший ученик становился обезглавленным трупом, убитым первым же авантюристом, встреченным на пути. Я не в курсе, знал ли этот Митос о печальной судьбе своих учеников, но это определенно не останавливало его. Затем однажды он прочитал проповедь Уильяму Калбрайту и Ричи Райану. Он убедил Ричи, несмотря на все старания Маклауда отговорить его. Мак даже заставил меня назвать проповедника самозванцем, ведь я был настоящим Митосом, а не он. Не сработало. Славный Ричи отложил свой меч и чуть было не расстался с жизнью, так как в то же время Калбрайт решил послушать еще одну проповедь и взял голову проповедника. Вот вам и мир и добрая воля. Он бы и Ричи убил, если бы вовремя не вмешался Дункан и не бросил ему оружие, — Митос глубоко вздохнул.  
— Мораль сей истории в том, что неважно, как это началось. Игра живет своей жизнью, и ты не можешь ни остановить, ни игнорировать ее. Вот так обстоят дела.  
— Так и должно было быть, не правда ли? — произнес Эйвон мрачно.  
— Презрев мирские танцы,  
Силки тревог, страстей,  
Благодарим, скитальцы  
Богов за ход вещей.

Митос продолжил.

— Что жизнь не длится вечно,  
Что мертвые беспечны.  
Петлять устала речка.  
Вот океан пред ней.

Он помолчал.  
— Но это все неправда. Для таких, как мы, нигде нет безопасности.  
— Только победа принесет безопасность, — пробормотал Эйвон. — Нужно побеждать или прятаться.  
— Ты не можешь прятаться вечно, — сказал Митос.  
Эйвон вздернул бровь.  
— Разве? У тебя, по-моему, довольно хорошо получалось, — он встал и поднял свой меч.  
— До сих пор, — сказал Митос, с тревогой глядя на оружие. Собирался ли Эйвон убить его сейчас, после того, как услышал горькую правду?  
— Не беспокойся об этом, — сказал Эйвон и всадил меч в сердце Митоса.  
***

Ричи провел день в неистовых поисках. Он не решился идти в штаб-квартиру Наблюдателей, да, по правде, и не знал, где она находится. И в отличие от старых времен, у него сейчас не было контактов с Наблюдателями, кроме Митоса.  
Он сумел проследить Митоса до бара, в котором тот регулярно бывал. Митос выпил с привлекательной рыжеволосой девушкой и ушел с ней. На какой-то момент Ричи усомнился, не делает ли он из мухи слона — до тех пор, пока бармен не упомянул, что Брен выглядел гораздо более пьяным, чем обычно. Ричи знал возможности Митоса по части выпивки, поэтому подозрения снова усилились. Однако никто не мог ему сказать, куда ушла эта парочка.  
Наконец он направился к апартаментам Митоса, понимая, что сегодня уже ничего больше не узнает.  
И, подойдя к зданию, почувствовал другого бессмертного. Был ли это преследователь? Убил ли он Митоса? Собирался ли он теперь сразиться с Ричи? Был только один способ узнать.  
Он открыл дверь с мечом наготове.  
И Митос сделал то же самое.  
— Митос! Ты жив! — воскликнул Ричи.  
— Нам определенно стоит перестать встречаться таким образом, — сухо проговорил Митос. — Входи, что стоишь.  
Ричи вошел.  
— Что случилось?  
— Твой друг Перера похитил меня, — сказал Митос. — Кстати, его настоящее имя Эйвон. Керр Эйвон.  
— Эйвон!? — ахнул Ричи. — Один из людей Блейка? Неудивительно, что он не сказал мне свое настоящее имя. — Ричи повернулся к двери, но дальнейшие слова Митоса остановили его.  
— Не беспокойся, Ричи, — сказал Митос. — Он давно ушел.  
— Как ты сбежал от него?  
— Ну, после того, как он меня убил…  
— Он убил тебя? Я убью его! — Ричи снова рванулся к двери.  
— Ричи! — крикнул Митос. — Он мог бы взять мою голову. Но не взял. Он убил меня, только чтобы замедлить. И связал такими веревками, из которых и слон не вырвется. В общем, это заняло у меня почти целый день…  
— Почему ты не злишься? Я бы хотел содрать с него шкуру!  
Митос ответил ему холодным взглядом.  
— Мне решать, что я буду со всем этим делать, Ричи. Не тебе.  
Ричи взглянул на лицо Митоса и сказал:  
— Думаю, он пожалеет, что не взял твою голову, когда у него был шанс.  
— Возможно, — ответил Митос.

***

— Орак, ты нашел Вилу? — Эйвон сидел в другом номере другого отеля, на этот раз на Картаносе. Ему придется что-то предпринять. Оставалось не так уж много фальшивых имен, под которыми можно исчезнуть, даже с помощью Орака. И у него слишком давно не было нормального ночного сна.  
— След Вилы Рестала обрывается на моменте его прибытия во Фридом-Сити, — заявил компьютер. Для постороннего взгляда мигающие огоньки влезающего в чужие системы компьютера были всего лишь световым шоу. Однако Эйвона они успокаивали, как врача обнадеживает ровный пульс пациента. — Из этого я должен заключить, — продолжил Орак, — что либо он мертв, но тело еще не найдено, либо он в руках кого-то, кто знает о моих возможностях.  
— Севелан! — воскликнул Эйвон.  
— Это конечная вероятность.  
— Если Вила у Севелан, — размышлял вслух Эйвон, — значит, она знает, что я жив.  
Он прищурился.  
— Это может стать проблемой, — он рассеянно побарабанил по столу. — А Дженна?  
— Я обнаружил Дженну Станнис, — объявил Орак. — Она на Геддене под именем Флета Диллон, и у нее финансовые трудности.  
Эйвон улыбнулся.  
— Неужели? — Он встал и прошелся по комнате, пока Орак сообщал ему детали. Затем остановился и взял свой меч, до того прислоненный к стене. Лезвие блеснуло в его руке…  
…когда Сарран приготовился заколоть Эйвона. Тот яростно боролся, но напрасно. Сарран поднял свой меч — и закричал от боли, упав с оперенной стрелой в спине. Все еще ослабленный, Эйвон потерял сознание.  
Он очнулся с ощущением влаги на лбу. Дернулся. Голова гудела. Он был в маленькой пещере, и молодая темнокожая девушка склонилась над ним. На ней было белое одеяние, похожее на тогу.  
— Тебе лучше?  
— Не совсем, — сказал Эйвон, потирая нос и ложась опять на шкуры. — Но, по крайней мере, я еще жив, — заметил он. — Если бы я умер, не было бы этой ослепляющей головной боли.  
Она поцеловала его. Прямо в губы.  
— Что это было? — спросил он удивленно.  
— Любопытство.  
— Я всецело за здоровое любопытство, — сказал Эйвон, поворачивая к ней голову. — Надеюсь, твое не удовлетворится слишком легко, — он отвернулся. — Кажется, ты вылечила мою головную боль.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросила девушка, поднимаясь и отступая от ложа.  
— Эйвон.  
— Ты очень красивый, Эйвон, — сказала она, возвращаясь.  
Он не стал поправлять ее.  
— Ты тоже, — ее жесткие черные волосы были коротко обрезаны, молодость и энергия ее лица освежали.  
— Дэйна, — сообщила она.  
— Ты родом с этой планеты?  
— Те, кто пытались тебя убить, — аборигены, — сказала она презрительно. — Я на них похожа?  
— Так откуда же ты тогда? — спросил он.  
— Я родилась на Земле. Отец привез меня сюда, когда я была ребенком.  
Эйвон внимательно посмотрел на нее.  
— И как много здесь землян? — он приподнялся, опираясь на локти.  
— Только мы с отцом.  
— Только двое? — Значит, не колония.  
— И Лорен, — добавила она. — Она с этой планеты, но жила с нами с детских лет.  
— Трое. Как же вы выжили среди дикарей? Как вы их называете?  
— Сарраны.  
— Эти Сарраны выглядят не очень дружелюбно.  
Дэйна усмехнулась.  
— Они нас особо не беспокоят, — она улыбнулась. — Отец говорил, что были проблемы, когда мы только прибыли. Но теперь они оставили нас в покое. Они нас боятся, — она опять улыбнулась. Хищно. — Особенно меня.  
— Может быть, все дело в луке со стрелами? — язвительно предположил Эйвон.  
— Люблю старинное оружие, — заявила она с энтузиазмом. — Копья, мечи, ножи. Здесь требуется больше умения. Когда сражаешься ими, конфликт становится более личным. Более захватывающим.  
— Более опасным, — отметил он.  
— Конечно, — согласилась она с еще одной хищной улыбкой. — Без опасности нет удовольствия.  
Эйвон улыбнулся.  
— Это должно немного ограничивать твой диапазон удовольствий, — сказал он, думая о поцелуе. Но это не пошло дальше…  
…дальше, но это не является необходимостью, — говорил Орак.  
— Орак, — прервал Эйвон. — Помолчи минуту, мне нужно подумать, — почему он вспоминал Дэйну? Потому что ей бы понравилось быть бессмертной? Потому что ей бы понравились все эти сражения? Но теперь она мертва — погибла прежде, чем смогла отомстить Севелан. Позволит ли он себе попасть под влияние эмоций? Держаться в тени было логично. Но также у него были хорошие, логичные причины действовать. Самозащита, к примеру. И если эмоции добавят ей остроты, пусть будет так.  
— Орак, — сказал он наконец. — Я хочу, чтобы ты выполнил несколько распоряжений. Мы летим к Геддену.

***

Дженна вздохнула, глядя на уведомление. Ей почти удалось достичь успеха. Собственный корабль. Маленький быстрый транспортник с невысокой ставкой по кредиту. Она наверняка смогла бы поднять достаточно средств, чтобы покрыть платежи. Но потом закрылся рынок Зерока, а на Талдорне установилась хорошая погода, что привело к снижению цен на Талдорианские специи… И она осталась ни с чем.  
Взыскания кредиторов. Слабо утешало то, что ей не придется продавать собственные органы — она была не настолько глупа, чтобы связаться с акулой бизнеса. Нет, они всего лишь собирались отобрать ее корабль. Ее крылья.  
Она взяла второе письмо — то, что прибыло сегодня утром. Еще раз перечитала его.

В связи с Вашей нынешней ситуацией я надеюсь, что Вы рассмотрите мое предложение… оплатить Ваш кредит… принимая во внимание неоценимую… сорок процентов… останетесь пилотом… полное право вето… Ваш значительный опыт в этой области… осмотрительность… прибыльный… рассмотрите внимательно…  
Искренне Ваш,  
Дар Ланби

Дженна покачала головой. Позволит ей сохранить 40% собственности «Пилигрима». Он, наверное, спятил. Она была не в той позиции, чтобы торговаться. Ланби мог полностью выкупить корабль, и она ничего не смогла бы с этим поделать. Оплата ее кредита в любом случае была равносильна покупке корабля. Почему он так щедр? Если он эксцентричный богатый филантроп, то она балерина.  
Чем он занимается? Контрабандой наркотиков? Она совсем не хотела связываться с плохими парнями из «Терра Ностры». Ему нужны были ее услуги пилота. Достаточно богат, чтобы попробовать поднять ставки? Но он мог просто нанять ее. Однако если бы он ее нанял, она могла бы в любой момент уйти, появись более выгодное предложение. Как совладелец корабля Дженна не будет задумываться об уходе. Она будет больше вовлечена во все, что может происходить с «Пилигримом». Во все, что Ланби собирался делать. Но Ланби предлагал ей полное право вето! У нее будет возможность воспротивиться неприемлемому риску. Включая и контрабанду наркотиков. Это означало, что он не связан с «Терра Нострой». Но кто же он? Транспортник не нанимают для развлекательного круиза.  
Дженна прищурилась и провела рукой по своим окрашенным в каштановый цвет волосам. За ее голову еще с давних времен была назначена награда, так что теперь ей нельзя было быть яркой блондинкой. Она любила атлас, блестки и высокие ботинки, поэтому больше их не носила. Теперь она выбирала строгие туники в спокойных тонах — однако все равно выглядела красивой. Она говорила себе, что открывает новую сторону своей личности. Но была еще одна причина быть настороженной. Еще одна причина мечтать о своем корабле, своей свободе, как ни о чем другом. С какой стороны ни посмотри, какими бы ни были мотивы Ланби, он сделал ей предложение, от которого она не могла отказаться.  
Дженна отправила ответ после полудня. На следующий день курьер принес бумаги на подпись вместе с запиской, в которой говорилось, что сам Ланби скоро прибудет. Она внимательно просмотрела бумаги — все в точности соответствовало его предложению. И подписала их. Записка была написана от руки, в отличие от основного письма. Дженна смотрела на почерк с тревожным ощущением. Он напоминал ей кого-то, но она никак не могла понять, кого.  
***

Три дня спустя Дженна вернулась на «Пилигрим» из офиса начальника космопорта и обнаружила, что на корабле кто-то есть. Незнакомец сидел в кресле помощника пилота, спиной к двери. Она могла видеть только темные волосы и длинный черный кожаный плащ. Она достала бластер. Лазутчик?  
— Какого черта ты делаешь на моем корабле? — требовательно спросила она.  
Незнакомец невозмутимо повернулся на стуле.  
— Он мой, — сказал он. — По крайней мере, на шестьдесят процентов.  
— Ты! — Дженна узнала это мрачное лицо с карими глазами. — Эйвон! Ты… — она почти оцепенела, застыв от удивления. — Ты Дар Ланби? Но ты мертв!  
Эйвон криво ухмыльнулся.  
— Был. Но я не мог оставаться мертвым так долго.  
Удивление Дженны растаяло в ее гневе.  
— Что? Хочешь, чтобы я сделала твою смерть перманентной? — рявкнула она и наставила на него бластер. — Ты убил Блейка, ублюдок!  
Глаза Эйвона сузились.  
— Так, и какую же версию правды услышала ты?  
— Вы поспорили из-за денег, и ты его застрелил, — холодно ответила Дженна.  
— Что ж, этого я еще не слышал, — сказал он, сцепляя руки. — Полагаю, люди из Федеральной пропаганды сочли, что все более близкое к правде будет труднее проглотить.  
— А я полагаю, ты сейчас попробуешь меня убедить, что не убивал Блейка, что все это ошибка и ложь.  
С отстраненным взглядом Эйвон положил руки на подлокотники кресла.  
— Это была ошибка, — сказал он. — Но я убил его, — его глаза мрачно смотрели сквозь нее в прошлое. — Если кто и солгал, — Эйвон коротко рассмеялся, — так это Блейк. Он стал охотником за головами. Это было прикрытием для набора новых идиотов, жаждущих пойти за его большим кровоточащим сердцем. Но я об этом не знал. Мне было все равно. Когда Таррант сказал, что Блейк продал всех нас, я ему поверил. И когда Блейк сказал, что ждал меня… Что ж, это можно было истолковать только одним образом. Так что я застрелил его.  
— Чрезмерная реакция, — заметила Дженна.  
Эйвон показал головой на ее бластер.  
— А это разве нет?  
— Почему я должна тебе верить?  
Эйвон пожал плечами.  
— Нет никаких особых причин. Просто так вышло, что это правда, — Эйвон криво улыбнулся. — Ты почувствуешь удовлетворение, убив меня? Это ведь не вернет Блейка. И создаст ужасный беспорядок на твоей полетной палубе.  
Дженна уставилась на него. Он слишком самоуверен, а должен быть напуган. Должен бояться смерти от ее руки. Пытаться убедить ее. Говорить то, что она хотела бы услышать.  
— Ты действительно хочешь убить меня, Дженна? — спросил он. — Решай, потому что довольно сложно работать с тем, кто хочет тебя убить.  
Она покачала головой. В этом был весь Эйвон — все или ничего. И он никогда не умел хорошо лгать. Не в важных вещах. Была ли она готова простить ему ошибку? Если бы она думала, что Блейк продал ее, убила бы она его? Но она никогда бы не подумала так о Блейке. «Даже если бы он брал награды за других?» — спросила она себя. «Даже если бы кто-то, кого я знаю, кому доверяю, сказал бы мне, что Блейк всех нас продал? Даже тогда?» Эйвон не был таким дураком. Федерация уже промывала мозги Блейку, они могли сделать это снова.  
Дженна убрала бластер в кобуру.  
— Ты прощен, — сказала она.  
Любой другой облегченно вздохнул бы. Эйвон же был таким невозмутимым, как будто вообще не волновался.  
— Ты изменился, Эйвон, — произнесла Дженна, прислоняясь к одной из консолей. — Что с тобой произошло?  
— Я побывал в аду и вернулся, потом поговорил с мудрым человеком, и он посоветовал мне принять неизбежное, — сказал он. — А сейчас я решил, что лучшая защита — это нападение.  
— О, нет, — Дженна помотала головой. — Ты не втянешь меня в еще один крестовый поход. Именно поэтому я ушла от Блейка.  
— Очень мудро, — сказал Эйвон. — Я не планирую никаких крестовых походов. Я хочу лишь спокойной жизни. К сожалению, одним из недостатков этого плана является то, что Севелан знает, что я жив, — он сжал губы. — Я просто хочу убить ее. Это все.  
— Но Севелан мертва, — заявила Дженна. — Они убили ее во время переворота, когда сместили с президентского поста.  
— Ты и правда держалась подальше от Федерации, не так ли? — заметил Эйвон. — Севелан жива и известна как Слир, комиссар Слир. Командующая программой Усмирения.  
— Комиссар, — Дженна нахмурилась. — Все равно охотиться на нее — это безумие. Я не буду рисковать моим кораблем…  
— Нашим кораблем, — поправил он. — И тебе не придется. Просто доставь меня туда, куда я хочу, и я возьму все риски на себя. Они мои по праву. Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь рваться в бой, как Блейк. Это потребует тщательного планирования, и я намереваюсь быть очень осторожным, — Эйвон мрачно смотрел в будущее. — Севелан моя, — он опять взглянул на Дженну. — После этого мы сможем заниматься контрабандой, сколько твоей душе угодно.  
— Мы называем это свободной торговлей, — поправила его Дженна. — Хорошо, — сказала она и протянула ему руку. — Я согласна на это. Партнеры?  
— Партнеры.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.

***

Два месяца спустя «Пилигрим» прибыл на орбиту Пальмеро.  
Сначала Эйвон и Дженна совершили быстрый полет на Гауду Прайм, чтобы понять, можно ли что-то спасти из-под обломков «Скорпио». Местные мародеры добрались туда раньше них и забрали несколько деталей Слейва и самых простых частей системы управления из тех, что не были разбросаны взрывом по всему лесу. Однако они не знали, что делать с системой телепорта, поэтому большинство жизненно важных компонентов остались нетронуты. Звездный двигатель испарился во время столкновения, так что у них остались только чертежи, хранящиеся у Орака.  
Они восстановили телепортационную систему на «Пилигриме», протестировали ее и пришли к выводу, что она работает. Дженна не знала, что думать об Эйвоне, настаивавшем на том, чтобы пройти тестирование первым.  
Потом они спорили, что делать со Звездным двигателем. Ни один из них не обладал достаточным опытом, чтобы собрать его с нуля. И им нужно было где-то раздобыть детали. Проблема состояла в том, что они не хотели терять преимущество и отдавать кому-либо чертежи для восстановления двигателя. Если бы они отправились, к примеру, на Сколерию, чертежи двигателя стали бы достоянием общественности в течение месяца — и не потому что там была слабая система безопасности, а потому что сколериане были чрезвычайно хороши в промышленном шпионаже.  
Наконец Орак разработал план, согласно которому детали можно было купить или сделать на заказ по отдельности в разных местах и смонтировать вместе так, чтобы скрыть их истинные цели и возможности. В конце концов, оригинальный двигатель доктора Плакстон был настолько хорош, что мог быть без проблем встроен в стандартную систему «Скорпио». Однако все это должно было занять месяцы.  
И тут на Пальмеро им представился шанс.  
Комиссар Слир, создатель программы Усмирения, направлялась на Пальмеро. Программа Усмирения застопорилась на многих планетах благодаря доступности противоядия к Пайлен-50. Пальмеро была одной из них. До Андромедианской войны она была одной из Внешних планет. И стала одной из первых жертв Андромедианской диверсии — ее система климат-контроля была нарушена. Поскольку она была экспортером тропических фруктов, ее экономика рухнула. И так как тропические фрукты не имели особого стратегического значения, планету предоставили самой себе. Она вступила в альянс с Линдором, и Федерация долгое время не обращала на нее внимания. До недавних пор.  
Севелан направлялась туда с «дипломатической» миссией, чтобы хитростью получить то, что не удалось сделать с помощью «секретного оружия» Пайлен-50.  
Итак, «Пилигрим» висел на орбите Пальмеро, притворяясь обычным мирным транспортником.  
Эйвон надел тонкие черные перчатки и взял длинный черный кожаный плащ, который носил с недавних пор.  
Дженна наблюдала, как он надевает плащ.  
— Есть кое-что, о чем я собиралась тебя спросить, — сказала она. — Почему меч?  
— Меч? — вежливо переспросил Эйвон, поправляя полы плаща и проверяя кобуру бластера.  
— Я не слепая, — сказала Дженна. — У твоего чудного длинного плаща есть встроенные ножны и подходящий к ним меч. Этот изысканный клинок с витой гардой. Почему ты его носишь?  
Эйвон пожал плечами.  
— Он может мне понадобиться.  
— Понятно, — язвительно протянула Дженна.  
Эйвон надел один из новых телепортационных браслетов и встал в область телепорта.  
— В этот момент обычно говорят «не волнуйся, все пройдет как надо»? — спросила Дженна, установив телепортационные координаты на консоли или, точнее, проследив, как Орак сделал это.  
Эйвон покачал головой.  
— Нет, в этот момент я говорю «если что-то пойдет не так, обязательно вытащи мое тело из морга».  
Дженна вытаращилась на него.  
— Что?!  
— Вряд ли это будет сложно, — сказал он и подмигнул ей.  
— Но какой смысл? — спросила она. — Ты же в любом случае будешь мертв.  
Эйвон сжал губы.  
— Просто считай это последней просьбой умирающего.  
Дженна подняла брови.  
— Если это для тебя так важно…  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал он и указал на телепортационную консоль. — Давай.  
Дженна щелкнула переключателями, и Эйвон исчез. Через мгновение она услышала шепот Эйвона в передатчике:  
— Все в порядке.  
Прошла минута, затем тихий голос произнес:  
— Так, это ее комната. Гардероб полон черного атласа и перьев. Будь готова поднять меня по сигналу. Отбой.  
Потом он ждал. Уже настал вечер, но снаружи было еще светло — туманные летние сумерки, характерные для высоких широт. Из окна второго этажа Эйвон мог видеть тротуар, все еще мокрый от дождя. Севелан скоро должна прийти, ей ведь нужно где-то спать.  
И затем он почувствовал мутную тошноту, которая предвещала — для него — присутствие другого бессмертного. Ричи сказал, что его реакция уникальна. Большинство бессмертных чувствовали головную боль, или покалывание, или еще что-то в этом роде. Однако бывали и более необычные симптомы — один его знакомый чихал при приближении другого бессмертного. Но как бы то ни было, свою реакцию Эйвон узнал, и его сердце оборвалось. Не сейчас! Он не может позволить обнаружить себя, не говоря уже о дуэли. Эйвон поднял руку, чтобы вызвать телепорт, когда услышал голоса, доносящиеся из коридора.  
— Спокойной ночи, Ферра, — сказала Севелан. — Я собираюсь лечь спать, у меня внезапно разболелась голова.  
Тогда Эйвон понял. Севелан. Он почувствовал Севелан. Конец его планам. Ему придется придумать новые. Прямо сейчас.  
Он вытащил меч и встал около двери. Вошла женщина в облегающем черном платье. Эйвон быстро захлопнул ногой дверь и приставил острие меча к горлу Севелан.  
— Хочешь, я избавлю тебя от головной боли? — прорычал он.  
Она отшатнулась и открыла рот, готовясь закричать. Укол меча, и струйка крови потекла к основанию ее шеи.  
— Никаких криков о помощи, — сказал он.  
— Что ж, Эйвон, — тихо произнесла Севелан, восстанавливая самообладание. — Вила говорил, что ты жив. Возможно, я все-таки не убью его.  
Улыбка Эйвона была острее ножа.  
— Ты убьешь его, что бы я ни сделал. Думаю, проще всего будет взять твою голову здесь и сейчас.  
Она посмотрела на меч с отвращением, заводя одну руку за спину.  
— Ты выбрал несколько странное оружие. Разве оно не примитивно?  
— Я пока не нашел времени, чтобы сделать себе световой меч, — ответил он сухо и отвел меч, чтобы снести ей голову.  
Севелан отпрыгнула и выставила руку в защитном движении, в это же время другой рукой вытащила маленький пистолет, который прятала за спиной. Меч Эйвона, движимый инерцией, быстро описал дугу, и острое лезвие отрубило не голову Севелан, а ее левую руку ниже локтя. В тот же момент она дважды выстрелила в Эйвона в упор. Оба выстрела попали в цель.  
Затем Севелан закричала, как раненый зверь, а Эйвон упал на пол. Он был мертв прежде, чем пришла охрана.

***

— Не знаю, почему я позволила Ораку убедить себя, — пробормотала Дженна. В морге было холодно, и бледно-голубые огоньки у пола давали тусклое освещение. Она не решилась включить основной свет из опасения привлечь внимание. — Ради бога, это всего лишь тело, — но Эйвон сам попросил ее об этом, и Орак не позволит ей уйти, пока она не выполнит его просьбу.  
Она выдвинула стальной ящик, в котором, по указанию Орака, должно было находиться тело Эйвона. Частично расстегнула молнию на черном мешке для трупов и всмотрелась в лицо внутри. Это, несомненно, был Эйвон. Голубое освещение делало его лицо серым и изможденным. Или это был призрачный цвет смерти? С него уже сняли одежду, но она не могла найти и следов ран, что убили его. В отчете было сказано, что его застрелили. Дженна положила руку ему на грудь и тут же отдернула в шоке. Она действительно это почувствовала? Опять приложила руку над сердцем и почувствовала. Сердце Эйвона билось. Он дышал. Она снова отдернула руку, как будто ее обожгло. Он не умер. Это невозможно. Ее взгляд метнулся к его лицу, и в этот момент Эйвон открыл глаза.  
Она задержала дыхание, когда его взгляд обшарил помещение и остановился на ней.  
— Дженна, — сказал он и улыбнулся.  
— Эйвон? — спросила она дрожащим голосом.  
Он сел, так и не вытащив ноги из мешка для трупов.  
— Ты не знаешь, куда они дели мою одежду?  
— Эйвон, — сказала Дженна, — разве ты не должен быть мертвым?  
Эйвон вылез из мешка, встал и обернул его вокруг бедер. Посмотрел на Дженну.  
— Я объясню позже, — сказал он. Он весь дрожал и покрылся гусиной кожей. — Прямо сейчас нам нужно найти мои вещи и убраться отсюда.  
Одежда Эйвона была списана, кроме плаща и ботинок. Он выглядел достаточно странно — в небольшом зазоре между ботинками и плащом были видны голые ноги. Но, по крайней мере, он перестал дрожать. Его меч был заперт отдельно, но телепортационный браслет лежал вместе с остальными вещами. К счастью, за ними никто не пришел. Это была больница, а не тюрьма, и единственный ночной сторож находился в другом крыле комплекса. Орак телепортировал их без проблем, и Дженна увела их за пределы этой звездной системы, пока Эйвон переодевался и пил кофе, чтобы согреться.  
Когда они наконец дрейфовали во вполне нейтральной части космоса, Дженна развернулась, сложила руки на груди и уставилась на Эйвона.  
— Я хочу получить объяснение сейчас, — потребовала она.  
Эйвон отставил чашку.  
— Короткая версия: я бессмертен, — ответил он.  
— И какого джинна ты подкупил за этот дар? — поинтересовалась Дженна.  
— Возможно, ты должна спросить, какой демон меня проклял, — шутливо сказал он.  
— Хорошо, что за демон проклял тебя? — спросила она.  
— Судьба, — Эйвон улыбнулся.  
Дженна уперла руки в бока.  
— Точно. Судьба. Будь серьезней, Эйвон!  
Он поднял бровь.  
— Ты сама заговорила о джиннах.  
— Я признаю ошибку. Ты не подкупал джинна. Также, полагаю, тебя не проклинал демон. Как же так вышло, что ты стал бессмертным, а остальные из нас — нет?  
— Без понятия, но думаю, это что-то генетическое.  
— То есть все твои дети тоже будут бессмертными?  
Эйвон покачал головой.  
— Я бесплоден.  
— О, — только и могла сказать она. — Но твои родители были бессмертными?  
— Я усыновлен. Нет записей.  
— Как удобно, — произнесла Дженна.  
Он лукаво улыбнулся.  
— Действительно удобно, не правда ли? Но это, кажется, обычная картина.  
Дженна очень быстро уловила этот момент.  
— Обычная картина? — переспросила она. — Ты имеешь в виду, что это случалось раньше?  
Эйвон кивнул.  
— Да, до меня существовали другие бессмертные, — и продолжают существовать сейчас, конечно же.  
— И когда ты понял, что бессмертен? — спросила она. — Ведь очевидно, что ты не знал об этом на «Освободителе».  
Эйвон поднял свою чашку и сделал глоток.  
— Я понял это, когда умер. В первый раз. На Гауде Прайм, — его передернуло. — Неприятный опыт.  
— Вот, значит, как ты ушел от них, — задумчиво проговорила Дженна. — Когда все остальные были убиты.  
Эйвон кивнул. Он воздержался от упоминания Вилы. То, чего Дженна не знает, не может повредить ей.  
— Бессмертие никак не проявляет себя до первой смерти. До этого человек полностью нормален. После первой смерти ты перестаешь стареть, раны быстро заживают и смерть становится временной, — он сделал глоток. — Боль, однако, по-прежнему мучительная.  
— Ой, — вздрогнула Дженна. Она посмотрела на его кожаный плащ. — И как со всем этим связан меч? Я уверена, что связан, так что рассказывай.  
— Самозащита, — ответил Эйвон.  
Она подняла бровь.  
— От чего?  
— От других бессмертных.  
— И они просто бродят вокруг и размахивают мечами, желая сразиться с любым бессмертным на дуэли, которая не может закончиться смертью? — сухо спросила Дженна. — Что я упускаю?  
— Есть способ убить бессмертного, — сказал Эйвон.  
— И он подразумевает меч, — догадалась Дженна.  
— И есть Игра, — Дженне было слышно, что последнее слово он произнес с заглавной буквы.  
— В чем она состоит?  
— Судьба всех бессмертных — сражаться друг с другом за Приз, пока не останется только один, — сказал Эйвон с иронией. — Величайшая битва Добра и Зла, — его голос сочился сарказмом. — Или другое объяснение. Кто-то когда-то решил, что будет забавно, если бессмертные уничтожат друг друга в погоне за несуществующим Призом. Понимаешь, никто не знает, существует ли Приз на самом деле, — добавил он. — К сожалению, достаточное количество бессмертных верит в это. Потому Игру невозможно остановить. — Он коснулся меча, висящего под плащом. — Самозащита.  
Дженна молча переваривала информацию.  
— То есть тебя может без предупреждения атаковать другой бессмертный?  
— О, предупреждение есть всегда, — возразил Эйвон. — Если быть внимательным, можно понять, когда рядом находится другой бессмертный.  
— Детектор бессмертных?  
— Что-то вроде того, — Эйвон нахмурился. — Интересно, смогу ли я его сделать, — пробормотал он.  
— Что сделать?  
— Детектор, определяющий бессмертных, — ответил он. — Скорее всего, нет.  
Дженна задала вопрос, который хотела задать с самого начала, пока ее не отвлекли бессмертными, мечами и всем остальным.  
— И что же там пошло не так?  
— Севелан бессмертна.  
— Ты серьезно?! — воскликнула Дженна.  
— Чертовски серьезно, — подтвердил Эйвон. — Однако я не думаю, что она знает об Игре. Это дает мне небольшое временное преимущество.  
— Ты же не хочешь продолжить охоту на нее? — запротестовала Дженна.  
— Мне необходимо достать ее, — заявил Эйвон. — Кто еще сможет? Я теперь не могу просто уйти и ждать, когда она умрет от старости, — он сухо улыбнулся. — Похоже, мне суждено жить в интересные времена.  
— И какова, ты говоришь, средняя продолжительность жизни бессмертных? — пробормотала Дженна.  
Эйвон улыбнулся.  
— Ее будет короче моей, — сказал он.

***

Месяц спустя…  
Севелан рассматривала длинную черную перчатку с довольно массивным кольцом. Не совсем в ее стиле, но эффективно, весьма эффективно. Она улыбнулась и вытянула пальцы. Очень опасные пальцы. Странно, можно было ожидать какого-то шума — щелканья механизма или гула работающего мотора. Вместо этого бесшумная эффективность.  
Бедный доктор ВанАтта. У него вообще не было инстинкта самосохранения. Его худшей ошибкой было то, что он хорошо сделал свою работу. Второй ошибкой стало его желание написать статью на следующую конференцию по кибер-технологиям, о котором он сообщил ей. Про ее удивительную скорость восстановления. Какой вздор. Ей просто повезло. Но такая статья ей совершенно точно не была нужна. Кто-то мог ее заметить и понять, что бывший Президент Севелан не умерла. Но она не спорила. Просто сказала, что хочет испытать модификацию, которую просила. Персонально.  
Она взглянула на тело в белом халате у своих ног, с аккуратной, слегка опаленной дырой в груди. Скрытый лазер в ее новой руке работал отлично.  
— Трэвис, возможно, ты и был занудой, — сказала она про себя. — Но тебе действительно приходили в голову хорошие идеи.

***

Севелан пришла ко мне лично, чтобы объявить о смерти Эйвона. Она застрелила его, когда он пытался ее убить.  
— Он был безумен, — признала она. — Пришел ко мне со своим мечом! Он думал, что попал в древний мир? — она посмотрела на большое сверкающее кольцо на своей левой руке в перчатке, затем развернулась черным вихрем и ушла, бормоча о лучах надежды и стоимости моего питания.  
Я не знал, что и думать. Возможно, Эйвон был безумен. Возможно, он действительно был мертв. Я думал, меч предназначался только для других бессмертных. И Севелан не была одной из них, не могла быть! Или могла? В конце концов, как она выжила после всей этой заварухи на Терминале? Я не знал, что думать.  
Но одна вещь была вполне очевидна. Эйвон меня не спасет. Либо он действительно мертв, либо будет занят тем, чтобы притворяться мертвым. И больше никто не знал, что я жив. Севелан вряд ли долго продержит меня в живых, и никто не собирался спасать меня.  
Мне придется попробовать спастись самому.  
Я уставился на коллекцию полезных мелочей на кровати. Конечно, я не сидел без дела, приспосабливая к своим воровским потребностям все, что мог найти с тех пор, как проснулся от криосна. Но свободные кредиты, булавки, карманные ножи, странное лекарство и шприц никак не походили на список вещей, упомянутых в инструкции «Как сбежать с астероида». Дверь не была проблемой. Проблемой был мутоид на страже. Мутоиды все же выполняли приказы очень буквально. Было бы нелишним узнать, что именно им приказали.  
Так что в следующий раз, когда мне принесли еду, я попытался заговорить с одним из них.  
— Не позволишь мне немного размять ноги? — спросил я жизнерадостно.  
— Заключенному запрещено покидать комнату без приказа комиссара Слир, — ответил мутоид.  
Вот и все.  
Одной из мелочей была ампула с неизвестным лекарством, которую я стянул у врача в лазарете. Но я не знал, что это такое. Был только один шанс, что это то, что нужно — нечто достаточно сильное, чтобы вырубить мутоида. Но оно могло быть чем угодно — болеутоляющим, гормоном роста, стимулятором, средством от повышенного кровяного давления, чем-то еще. Я не мог узнать. На этикетке было написано «Талиндан. Только для внутривенных инъекций. 0,2 мл в минуту. ВНИМАНИЕ: при более быстром введении может вызвать анафилактический шок». Предупреждение звучало довольно опасно, но там не было сказано, что это седативный препарат, который был мне так нужен. Но что мне было терять, ей-богу?  
Итак, на следующий день я взял очередную дозу плазмы мутоида, вколол туда препарат и стал ждать, сгрызая пальцы до костяшек, когда пластикоголовый употребит отравленную плазму. К счастью, ожидание было недолгим, но казалось, что прошла вечность.  
Он принял плазму… и ничего не произошло. Никаких признаков сонливости. Даже наоборот, начал расхаживать перед дверью быстрее, чем обычно. На самом деле, гораздо быстрее. Черт! Я дал этой запрограммированной штуковине стимулятор!  
Я очень удивился, когда примерно через минуту он упал навзничь. Я просто смотрел сквозь узкий просвет с открытым ртом. Затем легонько приоткрыл дверь, опасаясь, что он притворяется. Но нет. Мутоид был без сознания. Должно быть, слишком много стимулятора тоже вредно.  
Я промчался по коридору, который раньше видел только через узкую дверную щель. Оказавшись вне поля видимости вышедшего из строя мутоида, я замедлил бег, хотя мое сердце стучало в десять раз быстрее, чем должно было. Помни: веди себя естественно. Мимикрия. Я местный. Ты местный, Вила. Занят обычным делом. Я местный, я местный, я местный. Одна из первых вещей, которую узнает хороший вор: это не кража выдает тебя, а то, что ты выглядишь подозрительно.  
Я не очень долго блуждал, прежде чем понял, что Севелан меня обманула. Это не была база на заброшенном астероиде. Это была космическая станция! Очень оживленная космическая станция. Судя по количеству военных и штатских, это мог быть даже сам Центр Космического Командования. Я свой, я свой, я свой. Ты не сбегаешь, Вила, ты просто что-то крадешь. Я свой, я свой.  
Полчаса спустя я дрожал в грузовом отсеке корабля-снабженца. Только через час, когда он стартовал, я наконец поверил, что действительно сделал это. Я сбежал! Без всякой помощи.  
Может быть, в конце концов, я смогу самостоятельно добиться успеха.


End file.
